


Paid to Save

by Calentius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Have a nice day, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Monsters vs. Humans, Multi, Original Character(s), Soul Dichromatism - Freeform, What-If, asgore - Freeform, based off of, blackrazorbill, but i am not sure if they are effective, by, hopelessness, humans fight back, i tried to make useful tags, in an alternate universe, men become monsters, self discovery, thanks for reading this!, undertale - Freeform, war on humanity, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calentius/pseuds/Calentius
Summary: This story is a “Alternate Universe” story (AU) that takes place, where the 'King of Monsters' Asgore, collects and absorbs seven souls to break the barrier that trapped his kind, monsters for countless years. However, no diplomacy was given, only war. The war rages on, many, many years in fact, with the monsters gaining ground on the humans. “No Man’s Land” was created to separate the two factions as the fighting simmered down.This AU is also inspired by BlackRazorBill’s ‘Soul Dichromatism’ I was really fascinated by the world that user created, and it is based off of it. (Go out and read it!)Enter Garris Washington, a man who gained prestige and fame from his exotic hunts. Bored of hunting animals, and with the monster-human war raging on, he became a gun for hire. Taking his hunts on a new level, taking jobs and contracts to kill monsters, and be paid for it. But as he delved deeper in the sins of killing monsters, his mind is driven to the point of psychotic breakdown.After avoiding contracts and hunts for years due to his crippling depression, he takes one last job from a desperate mother, looking for her lost child. He believes this will redeem himself and right all of the wrongs.





	1. No Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Calentius! This is my first submitted work on Archive of My Own. I have built up the courage to overcome my shyness and made something to share with you all!
> 
> I created this (ongoing) story to build my craft, and improve my writing skills. Please leave feedback, thoughts, or compliments, as they are greatly appreciated. I do not share my writings over the internet, and I do not have many avenues to get feedback from. (I am kinda shy to share them, not that they are bad/gross) I have some projects of my own that I am working on, and I will apply whatever I learn to my future projects!
> 
> All/most of the main characters in this story will be original or “OCs” but, it does not mean that characters from the video game will appear or be referenced in the story. (They will show up eventually)
> 
> Chapters will be released on a weekly basis, and will be ongoing, with the eventuality of a conclusion.

\---

The voices in my nightmares continue to haunt me. Hunting only staves off the nightmares. Is it God, punishing me for what I have done? No. He has forsaken me as well. It is that goat creature I killed? What could it be? I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in years! Medication does nothing, psychologists would send me to an asylum, what is there left? Oh… a letter from a mother. This letter… could it lead me to my salvation? 

\---

“Bring her back…” The grief-stricken mother cried to the hunter.

“She’s all I have left; those things have taken the lives of my two sons. If she’s gone too, at least bring her remains back.”

“Here. Sign this document to proceed with the money transfer.” The hunter said in return. She signed with a teardrop falling onto the paper.

He placed his hand onto the mother’s arm.

“I will bring her back. I promise.” 

His mind returned to the present. Garris Washington was that hunter. But this time, he was not hired to hunt, he was hired to save. He traveled the lonesome road, surrounded by endless forest, he felt at home. The hunter’s eyes were sharp, spotting something suspicious in the distance. Clutching his lever action rifle, he slowly moved. The hunter recognized the sight. Dust, remnants of a monster. He inspected it further.

“Still warm… it seems like whatever it was, died recently.” Garris picked up some gold coins from the dusty remains. Monsters would disintegrate when killed, leaving tokens of their demise. The hunter picked the coins from the ground, dusting them off before pocketing it.

“You! Identify yourself!” A megaphone announced. Garris looked up to notice a sniper tower in the distance.

“I am Garris Washington. I have permission by the government to cross through No-Man’s land.” He yelled at the top of his lungs.”

“Very well. Show your papers! Raise them high!”

Garris dropped his rifle and pulled the paper slowly from his pocket.

“Can you tell?” Garris yelled.

“Yes, I can see it from the binoculars. You’re the hunter? The Hunter.”

“That’s me.”

“Come on up, we’d like to talk to you.” The tower said back. 

Garris pocketed the paper and picked his rifle up. He tipped his slouch hat and headed for the tower.

“There’s a little basket there, just sit in it and we’ll bring you up.” The man said from the top of the tower. He obliged. The basket swiftly lifted him up.

“Garrison Washington, The Hunter Himself.” 

“I am Sergeant Friedrich Garavano, but they just call me Gav. That's my spotter, Private Joseph Cornwall.”

“Call me Corn.” The private said.

“Nice to meet you two.” Garris formally said, shaking their hands.

“No, it’s nice to see The Hunter, Garrison Washington.”

“What brings you into No Man’s Land?” Gav asked.

“A job.” Garris replied.

“You got one? I heard you quit the mercenary life.” Gav’s face lit in surprise. “We haven’t forgotten what you have done for us. Those jobs you completed made them fear us.” He finished.

“You saw fear in their eyes? When you kill them?” Corn asked.

“Fear?” Garris inquired. “I saw nothing but a target. Nothing more.”

“Ah, cold eh?” Corn looked directly at Garris’ eyes. “Those things… I have been studying them… They are more sophisticated than you think.” Corn looked at Garris directly, “I saw a couple of them, they were communicating, laughing, it looked like one of them was speaking English.” 

“Or… it’s all in your head Corn.” Gav laughed. “Perhaps you need to get some poppin’ corn.”

“I swear Gav!” Corn replied.

“How long have you two been out here?” Garris asked.

“A week and a half.” Gav replied. “We were only supposed to be here for two weeks, but after we told our superiors the activity here, they extended our assignment for another week.”

“What activity?” The hunter asked.

“Evidence of the monsters making their advance past “No Man’s Land.” Gav replied.

“So, you are in a reconnaissance mission eh?”

“More or less.”

“Look, I have some tokens here worth a pretty penny. I will trade it for some MREs.” Garris offered.

“You asking for some of our rations?” Corn questioned. 

“Yes. I am heading far west. The village of Daver.” Garris turned to the private. 

“That’s long and very dangerous walk. You must have a dangerous target if you are going that far.” Gav said to the hunter.

“It’s not a hunt to kill, but to save.” Garris said.

“Oh, someone must have paid you well to get you to do this.” Gav replied.

“It’s a personal hunt. I did receive payment as usual. I don’t want to talk more about what I am doing. It’s personal, nothing more than that.” Garris argued.

“Okay, okay. I’ll take the tokens and me and Corn here will supply you with enough MREs for a week.” Gav walked to a crate and pulled out a bag of MREs, handing it to Garris.

“Not to intrude…you killed one of them earlier?” Garris said to Gav.

“Yeah, it was odd, Corn went out to have a tinkle by the road side until I lost sight of him. He began running swiftly to the tower and pulled himself up to safety. Never seen him scared like that before.” Garris looked at Corn as Gav was retelling the story, he noticed an uncomfortable expression coming from his face. “When he finally climbed up there, I spotted one of those flying things on pursuit, I took my rifle and put him out of his misery.” He said confidently. “My trusty rifle never fails me.”

“Do you think your position has been compromised? You know they have the capability to knock this tower down.” Garris questioned.

“I don’t think so, it looked like it was alone.” Gav replied. Corn’s face went from uncomfortable to distraught. He turned away from the group, and faced the evening sun. “I asked him about what happened, and well, he said he heard a noise and started running, you can ask him yourself, but he has been oddly uncomfortable about it.” he finished.

“Hmm, it seems like that monster really got to him.” Garris laughed.

“Yeah, it seems like it.”

“Hey Garris, I was wondering,”

“What is it Gav?” 

“You were there when the battle of Two Creeks happened right?” 

“Yeah, it was a bloodbath for the humans. I managed to survive by covering myself in mud and grass.” Garris said.

“I was wondering, what were you doing in Two Creeks? How did you get out? As far as I heard there were only a handful of survivors.” He asked.

“I arrived there at first looking for a job, but that changed quickly.” Garris took off his slouch hat and placed it on the table. “It was the afternoon, and I was sitting in the pub when I started to hear screams.” Garris looked at Gav into the eyes. “Screams of humans that is. I grabbed my rifle and ran outside. My jaw was wide open when I saw them, at least three dozen of them. I aimed at the flying creatures at first, they were moving the fastest and casting blue acid-like droplets on the humans below. I took out as many as I could before needing to reload. I ran back into the pub and reloaded my rifle.”

“-wait… three dozen of them?” Gav interrupted.

“Yes, three dozen. I took out five out before I needed to reload.” Garris replied stroking his black goatee beard. “Back to my story, I ran upstairs to a window and continued the fight. I watched as the monsters ganged onto the humans with their magical weapons and projectiles. I, of course was their next target as I was taking out so many of their kind.” Garris opened his canteen and took a swig of water. “First, they sent magical arrows at me, I ducked for cover, but then they sent fireballs to flush me out. Well, it worked. The pub was on fire. I ran downstairs only to be met with a large knight looking monster, it was wielding a large axe, it swung at me, almost hitting me. I kicked it, staggering the creature and put two bullets in the openings of the helmet. I had no time to see if die, so I ran out of the back exit of the pub.

“Wow, you managed to kill one of the armored ones like that?” Gav said in an impressed tone.

“Yes. I did, my bullets probably had the strength to piece the armor, but I did not want to find out if it would work or not. “

“So, I ran out of the burning pub, and into the forest. Several monsters were chasing me, and I dispatched them quickly. After running for some time, I grew exhausted, I could see that they were still getting reinforcements, and due to my exhaustion, I had the brilliant idea to use camouflage to my advantage. With my remaining energy, I slathered myself with mud and leaves to conceal myself. I concealed myself just in time, because not long after, they were searching for me. After a few hours of sitting still, I ran east, to human territory.”

“Wow, what a story. Why was the city so undefended?”

“It wasn’t, the guards were not expecting so many to be swarming and surrounding the small town.” Garris replied. “Look, that was a time where we did not know what these monsters were truly capable of. Our past failures, will becomes lessons to be successful.”

“Uh something is out there!” Corn pointed out. Garris and Gav sat up and ran to Corn “Something’s flying in the distance. What is it?” Corn asked.

“I dunno.” Gav replied. He grabbed his rifle and looked through his scope.

“Looks like some sort of UFO.” Gav commented. Garris grabbed his rifle and looked down his scope.

“That’s definitely monster.” Garris said. “If you look closely, it has a strange crest on it. No human would make that.”

“It does...” Gav replied. “That machine, how are they able to fly?”.

“Magic.” Garris answered. “Magic.” Garris and Gav returned to the table, leaving Corn to observe.

“Garris, out of all your contracts, have you ever killed a two-footed devil goat?” Gav asked,

“Two-footed devil goat? Like the devil that unleashed hell on humanity?” Garris replied. “Well, not that thing, but similar, like them.” Garris placed his rifle against the wall, “Those two footed goats, yeah I killed one.” Garris commented.

“Was it hard?” He asked.

“No, I pulled a trigger.” The hunter said sarcastically.

“Come on, Hunter, I know it was much harder than that.” Gav replied. “Tell me the story!” he begged.

“No. I will not, that story, stays with me.” Garris replied.

“Why?” Gav wondered. The hunter ignored him and walked back to the tables and sat down.

“Because, the story stays with me, and the one who contracted me to do it.” Garris said to the Sergeant.

“But, killing one of them made them fear you Garris. It made them afraid of you. When we took wind of your success, we started calling you ‘The Hunter’ for that reason. Why do you not like telling the story of your greatest success?” He questioned.

“Sergeant, I am not going to tell you anymore.” Garris started to become very angered and defensive against him.

“Fine, fine.” Gav apologized. “My shift at watch starts now anyways, it was nice talking to you.” 

The hunter was reminded again of the fateful contract, it was the cause of the nightmares. It was also the cruelest hunt he had ever done. Garris kept justifying himself not calling it murder, but in reality, it was. The things he saw, the things he caused. It made him want to vomit. It was the reason why he went into hiding. 

Garris noticed Gav and Corn having a conversation. He took another swig of water from his canteen and pulled a pair of photos from his pocket.

The first photo was a picture of a young girl, about five years old, and her name was Alex Davenport. He flipped the photo to reveal a message.

“Bring Alex home, Love, Mary.” It read. He turned to the next photo, which as a family gathering around a house. It had Alex and her mother Mary, her father John, and the two brothers, Tony and Paul. Garris flipped the photo and the names of each of the family members were written. 

“I made a promise to her. I will keep it.”

“So, The Hunter huh?” Corn took a seat with Garris.

“Yeh, they call me that.” Garris replied. “And by they, I mean everyone who hasn’t met me.”

“Where did you get your coat and hat from?” Corn asked.

“This coat?”

“On one of my safaris, I killed a lion and took its’ corpse to be skinned and made to a jacket, it’s mane is elegant to say the least. He pointed to the long fur the wrapped around his neck and shoulders. It is a hybrid of tough hard leather and lion fur.”

“Isn’t it you know, illegal to do that?” Corn asked.

“Well, yeah, but it isn’t as long as they don't know.” He laughed. “Now as for the hat, my father gave that to me.”

“It looks like one of those hats that Australians wear, you know, one side folds up.” Corn said.

“Because it is. My father was part Australian, and the hat was passed down to him and now to me. That was well over ten years ago.”

“So, that explains your hat and coat, but your rifle? There are better guns to use than that old antique?” Corn asked.

“So?” Garris replied. “I call her Winchester. My ol’faithful. I have killed many creatures with this beaut. Chambered in .45-70, nothing larger than an elephant has withstood more than three bullets, even the largest monster can be felled with my lass here.” Garris showed the rifle off to Corn.

“It has a medium range scope, with zoom of course.” He added.

“What about the handgun you have?” Corn asked. Garris removed the revolver from his holster and placed it on the table.

“Oh, a .357 Magnum. Why am I not surprised you pack such a heavy load.” Corn said to him. “Can never go wrong with pure power.” 

“I agree” he nodded. “Now private, tell me what happened earlier.” Garris asked as he returned his revolver to the holster.

“What do you mean?” He replied.

“When you were chased.” 

“I’d not want to talk about it Garris.” Corn replied uncomfortably.

“What happened?” The hunter stared at him.

“That’s... None of your concern.” Corn defensively said.

“You saw something. Answer me.” Garris ordered.

“I… I didn’t see anything.” Corn nervously replied.

“Fine. You did not see anything.” Garris stood up. He knew he saw something that made him traumatized. He walked to Gav who was looking through a set of binoculars.

“Did you see anything of interest?” he asked the sergeant.

“No. That flying monster machine disappeared.” Gav replied. Garris looked at Corn who sat alone.

Garris looked at his watch. “I better head out, Gav and Corn. I am burning daylight here. It was nice chatting with you two.” He picked up his hat and belongings.

“You’re leaving?” Gav said. “I’m not surprised, nothing stops the hunter from its target.” He turned to is fellow soldier, “Corn, lower him down!” He ordered. 

The hunter and private lowered themselves from the sniper tower. Before Garris departed, Corn stopped to talk to him.

“Garris. I need to tell you something before you go.” Corn whispered.

“What is it?” Garris asked.

“It’s about earlier, about what I was running from. I want to tell you what really happened.” Corn voiced out.

“Go ahead.” Garris listened in.

“I was on the ground to inspect something suspicious, I was suddenly ambushed by these monsters, but instead of killing me, one of them asked me if I was, ‘okay’? They felt bad for me. I could see it in their eyes. I ran, I ran away. I got up to the top of the tower, and noticed Gav aiming his gun. I tried to stop him, but he fired the gun before I could even get near him. Next thing I saw, was dust. The friendly monster was dead.” His head hung low. “It wanted to see if I was okay… It felt sorry for me.” Corn cried out. He was fighting tears.

“Look, of all of my experiences with monsters, not one has spoken to me, nor smiled at me. Each and every one, looked at me with anger and the intent to kill.” Garris said to him. “Corn, I do not think they are capable of feeling sorry for you.” He added.

“Garris, your hunts, your contracts. You shot and killed creatures who did not know they were doomed to die. Your interactions with these creatures are death, and death only.” Corn argued in tears. He looked directly at the hunter’s eyes. “You’re cold Garris, you are a cold man with no heart. No wonder we always going to be at war with those monsters, with people like you. I can see the true you in the inside, the killer, the psychopath, and that conversation we had earlier proved it to me.” Private Corn stepped into the basket, “From now on I will refuse to point a gun at those creatures again, even it means disobeying orders and getting discharged dishonorably. My mind will feel pure, and I will not regret the actions I have done. Corn began to lift himself up into the sniper tower.

He stood in silence as the words went through his mind. Garris knew he was right the whole time. Every interaction with monsters, has always been death. 

“Heh, its either them or me.” An evil voice was heard through his head. It caused Garris to blink strongly.

He shook the thoughts away and kept moving along the lonesome road in No Man’s Land.

The sun began to set on him, he needed to find a camping spot. Garris noticed an abandoned house a half a mile away. When he arrived, he noticed the house was in good condition, despite the lack of attention it received after the humans have evacuated the area. He placed his belongings on the kitchen table and inspected the house for anything nefarious. Once he determined that the house was safe, he locked it up and prepared for bed. It did not take long for him to sleep, as his body was constantly craving for sleep.

\---

“Killing in the name of sport. Does it feel empowering to prove that you have the power? The lack of empathy? The lack of love?” a female voice said to him

“Claudia, I do this because it made money for us, that elephant, they paid me top dollar for that. That fur I gave to that billionaire earlier? With that money, we can go on that vacation you dreamed of! It is not just for sport, it is prestige, reputation, and the need for money. I am Garris Washington, hunting, trapping, even poaching, is what I am.” Garris replied in his dream.

“It makes me sick that I share the same last name as you. That poor tiger, was defending its’ young.”

“All a means to an end.” 

“That’s what it is? And what about us? Oh wait. I think I know what you are going to say. In fact, let me…”

\---

Garris awoke suddenly before the dream could finish. A loud knocking sound was heard from one of the walls in the house. He grabbed his revolver sitting on the desk beside the bed. He slowly placed his ear on the wall where the sound was coming from.

“A human was here. I can sense it. Hehehe”

“Do you think it is here right now?” 

“Possibly, we can look around it. The human might have come from that tower.”

“Glad we stayed away from that tower. It obliterated Flutteri in one blow. I warned her.”

“Perhaps they were right, being nice to humans will only lead to death. Flutteri was an example.”

The hunter was confused by the conversation and stopped listening. He quietly grabbed his clothes and weapons. Suddenly a gunshot was heard in the distance. His heart raced as something was happening outside. Garris positioned himself at the entrance of the house, waiting for anything to enter. 

Garris stared at that door until the morning sun rose from the window. Seeing that there was no house invader, he carefully opened the door, with his rifle in hand. He looked both ways, his gun at the ready, scanning the horizon for any threats. Nothing.

“Glad whatever’s there is gone. Must have been the gunshot” He whispered to himself.

Garris continued on the road for another day, loneliness was what he was given. Loneliness was what he was cursed with. After another days’ worth of walking he camped underneath the glowing stars. 

\--

“No… not this nightmare again”

“So, you next target is a big one, something that will strike fear into the hearts of these devils.” A old male voice instructed.

“What is it?” Garris asked

“This… As...l Dre…rr” The old voice responded, but for some reason, Garris could not understand what his said. The picture he was handed to had an anthropomorphic goat monster on it. It was hard to describe the features and accurately identify it.

“No other pictures?”

“This is all we have on him… every one of those devils are different, with different features, you should have no difficulty finding it and killing it. Once you kill it, take a photo of the result. I would love to share the result of what you have done to my colleagues.”

“You will be using a silence sniper rifle designed for shots for many kilometers away.”

“Sir. I refuse to hunt with a silenced sniper rifle.” 

“You will now. Remember, you agreed to this job. It would really ruin your reputation if you were to back down.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“I knew you had it in you.”

“Alright, distance zeroed in for one kilometer…There he is! That’s the monster in the picture. My window is closing...”

A muffled rifle sound was heard.

“No Not the little one! Please… get up…Wait… that was the wrong target I was shooting the whole time! Dammit! DAMMIT! The window has closed, I need to move. The deeds done, I shot it and killed it. How about that! I can just say I did it! I can fake his death, that photo is convincing, they’ll believe me. If they find out, I can just say they revived him…. Right?”

\---

The hunter’s eyes opened again, he did not feel like leaving his camp, he did not feel like living. His dreams remind him of his failures, as a human being and a hunter. He looked at the photo of Alex again.

“No, I have a purpose. I must stay the course!” He said to himself. He stomped on the fire remnants from the previous night and returned to the road to Daver Village. 

“Hehehe, what are you doing Garris, you seem lost?” A young girl’s voice called out to him.

He looked to his left, and saw a disfigured version of Alex.

“You don’t even know if I am alive.” The horrific face whispered. “All for nothing. You were to be sent there for nothing but death.” 

“Death will come soon enough for you, but first, your mark on the world must be made.” A young bipedal goat creature said.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE” A loud childlike laugh scared Garris. He began to run down the road nervously.

“You’re cold man Garris, a man with no heart” Corn appeared as he walked by.

“Stop it!” Garris yelled. “Stop it!” He clutched his rifle.

“Not until you’re dead!”

“Not until you’re dead! A swarm of beings called out to him. He kept running, and voices came with him.

“The voices, the nightmares, there’s no way to end it!” He desperately cried. He felt his pocket for the photo again. He clutched it tightly. “I made a promise.” He said to himself. He stopped running and closed his eyes. The voices stopped harassing him.

“I will redeem myself, no matter the cost, even if it costs me my life.”

Garris opened his eyes and noticed a road sign in the distance.

“Daver Village 25 Kilometers away.”

That is what is supposed to say in Garris’ mind.

‘Da Village’ is what it read now, the letters painted over crudely with paint. He placed his finger on it, discovering it was fresh paint.

“What the hell?” Garris said to himself. His sleepless eyes could not believe what he was reading.

“Ya like it?” A voice yelled from behind. Garris clenched his rifle and turned around. His eyes expressed shock as what he was aiming at. He thought it was a voice in his head speaking to him.

“I guess, ya don’t like it.” Said the flying creature, with large expressive eyes, it displayed fear at Garris.

He was appalled at the creature. It spoke words to him, english even. But it did not fight him, or have any intentions of harming him. The hunter’s mind thought about the private’s words again.

“You’re not real! Just one of those things in my head!” He yelled desperately.

“Ya, I am real, paintin’ what I do ya.” The creature replied.

“Just what the hell are you? And tell me why I should not pull this trigger right now and blast a hole in your head!?” Garris commanded. 

“Calm down ya. I was just merely painting this here sign ya.”

“You did not answer my question! Now, you have one last sentence to tell me. I want answers now!” His finger was resisting the pull of the trigger. The thoughts he had prior kept him from immediately pulling.

“Ya, well-” 

Before the creature could finish its’ sentence, a bullet traveled through the creature's body. The physical body of it wavered before turning into dust, scattering in the air. Garris released his breath and hyperventilated. He knelt down and inspected the dust. 

“A mere 5 seconds ago, this was a living creature. It spoke to me. It showed emotion. It feared me.” He said to himself. A vision went across his mind of the last moments of its’ life. The eyes, said it all to him.

Confusion.

Every time he killed animals, he looked at the eyes, which revealed what the animal last thoughts before it passed. Monsters however, fade away into dust. He rarely got close to them to understand their thought process. His mind envisioned the nightmare from last night. The photograph he had taken. The confusion, the fear, he knew very well he was the cause of that. 

“Humph, what makes this specific one different.” He shrugged the thought it off in his mind. “I have killed many of them, just another one dead.”

The hunter inspected the remains of the monster, picking up coins from the remains.

“How do these monsters hold coins like these?” He asked himself. Questions about monsters went through his mind as he walked.

The sun began to set again, forcing the hunter to spend one last night before entering the village. He speculated that he was only a few more kilometers to the village. Garris noticed an abandoned RV and took refuge. He kept his weapons on the same bed, he knew the monsters would be after him, or the voices, but he needed the rest, or what little he can get.

\---

“With each kill, it becomes easier to kill again.” 

“...Increasing the level of violence in your consciousness. The acceptability of your actions in regards to violent acts. How do our minds separate this from killing animals and not killing humans? Surely that thought has come through your mind before?”

“Your wife sees that in you, and fear it and left you as a result. Perhaps you need to atone for what you have done.” 

“Prove to her that you are not a monster to her. Show her that you can change.”

“Ya like it?”

“Calm down ya. I was just merely painting this here sign ya.”

“Ya well-”

\---

The sound of his rifle woke him up suddenly. His mind grew desperate, he wanted the nightmares to stop. Ever since he killed the flying monster, he could not stop thinking about it. It too had invaded his psyche. It angered him. He questioned why he was disturbed by it, especially when he had killed many of them before.

“What in the hell are you trying to tell me!” His fist slammed the wall of the RV.

“Hey! I thought I was the only one here!” A voice yelled at him. Garris suddenly composed himself, realizing he was not the only one in the RV.

“Humans should not be this deep in monster territory.” He thought. He slid his hat on and grabbed his revolver.

“Don’t move.” Garris threatened as he pointed his revolver at the seat.

“...Are we playing a game of statue? I love that game!” The voice called out, it sounded innocent, as if it had no idea he was even being threatened.

“I am not playing a game, I am dead serious. If you so as move from that seat, you will be swiss cheese.” Garris threatened again

“Cheese? I am afraid I cannot act out cheese.” 

Garris was angered by the lack of worry in his tone. The creature did not know he was a movement away from death. 

“Ya like it?” a familiar voice called out in Garris mind, reminding him of the strange creature that he killed. His eyes twitched as his hand quivered over the power of ending life. He felt his humanity at stake.

“No, I do not like it.” Garris whispered to himself.

“You do not like cheese? But it is great!” the voice happily disagreed.

Garris was appalled by how the voice heard him. His finger itched the trigger. His heart raced, harder, and harder. He could hear it in his head. 

He slowly approached the driver’s seat of the RV. He suddenly revealed himself, pointing the revolver.

“AHHHH! A HUMAN!” The short anthropomorphic cat creature cried. It turned to the door and attempted to open it, failing to do so.

“Open! Open! Open!” It desperately cried.

Garris stood appalled. He stared at the bipedal cat. It was wearing human clothing, trench coat and slacks, clawing the door, trying it’s best to escape. It had the same eyes of every animal he killed. The fur was feline in nature as well, but had an unorthodox black and purple. His mind returned to the flying creature again. It had no reason to kill him, it was only painting the sign. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He saw a human trying to get out of the RV. 

He could hear the cat like creature cry, like a human. His conscious wouldn't allow him to kill such an innocent creature. But his heart tells to kill, it screamed at him to kill. 

“Dammit.” He thought. The sounds of claws against the door disturbed him. The video of Daver came to his mind, humans begging for mercy, only to be set ablaze. Here he was, about to do what a monster did, kill an innocent being. He thought of his wife Claudia, the words she said before she left him. She was right. Innocent beings do not deserve death.

“What the hell am I doing.” The broken man said to himself. He dropped his revolver onto the ground. “I can’t do this.” 

The cat creature stopped clawing at the door, staring at the human, his head tilted downwards, hat concealing his eyes.

Garris removed his hat and sat down on the passenger seat.

“I am sorry.” He said to it. The eyes of the creature were puzzled,“...I am used to, shooting first, ask questions later.” The hunter sighed, “Please have a seat. I would enjoy your company.” Garris offered. What he said went against all of his instincts. The true conflict was in his head.

The cat creature stood confused. It was still in shock.

“Do you need help?” He asked it. It nodded slowly at him, still fearing the inevitable. Garris looked for the door unlock button and pressed the unlock button to open the side door. It automatically opened. “Go. Tell them about me. Tell them that I am coming. I came to find Alex, and bring her home, no matter the cost.” He said to the creature. The cat being began to step out, but stopped. It turned around to him.

“Alex the human? You know her?” It commented. Garris was surprised it even wanted to reply back.

“Yes. I made a promise to bring her home.” Garris admitted to the cat creature.

“Home? She’s home.” The being replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What do you mean?" The hunter replied in a puzzled tone.

“Da Village. She lives there.”

“You mean, Daver?”

“No. Da Village. Da Village is my home is well.”

“Look, I need to speak with her, can you lead me to her?”

“Ye...yes. I can, but you scare me human. How can I trust you are not going to shoot me?”

It was right. The creature had no right in trusting him. The thought of shooting the creature still came through his mind, but it was his only lead in finding the girl. “I understand the lack of trust. I could have killed you moments ago.” Garris threw his weapons onto the floor of the RV. “Take them.” He smiled sickly, “Hell, I expect you to shoot me with it.”

The cat being’s eyes darted at the two guns. 

“I can’t kill” It said. “I won’t.”

“Fine.” Garris said as he picked up his weapons. The creature’s eyes expressed fear again. Garris picked up his hat and walked to it.

“Here.” Garris removed a gold wristband from himself and handed it to Chelo. “A gift for trusting me.” He said with a smile.

“A… gift?”

“Yes. A gift.” He encouraged, “One of my childhood friends gave it to me and told me to give it to someone who needs a friend, he handed it to me because I needed one. And now, I am passing it to you. You might have a lot of friends, I cannot possibly know for sure, but it is going to you anyways.” 

The anthropomorphic cat hid a smile. His eyes looked at Garris, no longer in fear. “What is your name?” Garris asked.

“Chelo. Chelo Copasse”

“Chelo, what a fine name, my name is Garris. It is nice to know your name.” The human held his hand out.

“What are you going to do with your hand?” Chelo asked.

“Shake my hand. It is a human greeting after all, a sign that we are mutual, the same level.” Garris responded. He felt slightly disturbed he was talking to and befriending a monster, many of which he killed. But, Chelo to him, seemed like a nice, innocent creature. For once, he felt happiness as he met someone new.

The cat being slowly raised its’ paw like hand and made contact with the human’s. He tightened his grip on the paw, moving it up and down. The fur felt familiar to him in a disturbing way, identical to a tiger’s fur. He shook the thought away.

“Chelo?”

“What is it Garris?”

“What were you doing here?” Garris asked.

“I was trying to move this human car machine back to Da Village. So, I can have a home that moves.” Chelo responded.

“A home that moves eh? Did you find the key to this RV?” Garris responded.

“No… I did not know you needed a key. Do you know where it is?” The cat creature asked.

“Let me see.” Garris stepped to the driver’s seat of the RV, he checked the sun visor. Suddenly the keys fell from it, “There it is, the key!” Garris announced.

“You found it!” Chelo’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Chelo ran to the passenger’s seat.

“Now, we can move, right?”

“Yeah, you know how to operate this thing?” Garris asked.

“No. But I can find out! Lemme sit there!” Chelo anxiously said. 

“I know how to drive this thing, and I can show you.” Garris smiled as he put the keys into the ignition. The engine roared. 

“Cool! Human engineering at its’ best!” Chelo commented.

“Alright buddy, I am going to show you how to operate this thing as I drive. I assume you want to head back to the village?” 

“Yeah!” Chelo replied enthusiastically.

Garris began to move the RV, turning it around and heading west. He warm and happy inside, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time, companionship.


	2. When Monsters Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hunter befriends a monster, but that monster has friends, who fear what Garris is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter two. More elements from Undertale are introduced, as Garris is introduced to the monster's perspective of things. Please, I encourage feedback, or compliments! I hope you enjoy the read!

\---

“...So that’s how you drive that thing?” The black and purple furred anthropomorphic cat asked. “You turn this wheel left and right to turn, press on the long pedal thingy, to move… and press on the large rectangle thing to stop?”

“You are getting the hang of it.” Garris encouraged. 

“Hang? What hangs?”

“It is a saying Chelo.” Garris laughed. “It means you will understand more of it the more experienced you are at it.” 

“Oh. So, I will get the hang of it?” Chelo asked.

“Yes.” Garris insisted.

“Oh! There it is! Da Village!” Chelo gleefully said.

The two could see the village in the distance. Garris was shocked as it looked wildly different from the video. To him the buildings looked vibrant in color and alive. It also had a fantasy-like aesthetic. The monsters really made the village their own. A small castle like tower loomed over the village. Garris noticed stone walls surrounding the village as well.

“Please stop here, I do not want to raise alarms from our sentries. If they see anything human coming towards the village they will be very… unfriendly.” Chelo recommended.

“Fine.” Garris parked the RV off the side of the road. “I trust you to not get me killed.”

“Trust!” Chelo happily said back.

“Let me out, I will act like I am guiding this thing, and they’ll let us through.” Chelo said.

“What about this window here, they will see me.” Garris replied.

“Well, hmm...” Chelo placed his paw underneath his chin.

“I guess I will have to drive this thing in!” Chelo exclaimed.

Garris was very concerned about what Chelo was suggesting. If something goes horribly wrong, then he will be six feet under, or worse.

“Fine, seeing I have little or no options to enter the village safely, I guess I will let you drive Chelo.”

“Ooooooh!” Chelo yelped.

“Just, one last thing… The RV is on park. Shift this stick to the letter D and it will start moving forward. The letter R will move it backwards. Got it?” Garris instructed.

“Got it Garris!” Chelo replied strongly.

“I will be in the back, hiding for my life.” Garris looked at Chelo one last time. “Trust?” He asked the cat being. 

“Trust!” He happily replied. Garris hid inside the bathroom compartment of the RV. He could not believe what was happening, a monster, driving him to the village where Alex is at. Most importantly, she is alive. The thoughts comforted him, but at the same time, put him on edge. Could the monster be lying? 

“I cannot believe my life is in some monster’s hands. I hope he does not screw this up.” Garris thought.

“Okay… okay…” Chelo sighed. Chelo shifted the stick from P to D, suddenly the RV moved. “Whoa!!” His eyes lit up in amazement. “I… am controlling this! I am!” 

Chelo made sudden spins of the steering wheel, as if it was a toy.

“HEY! Chelo! I am here you know!” Garris yelled through the bathroom door.

“Sorry!” Chelo whispered.

Chelo pressed the gas pedal, the RV accelerated swiftly.

“Wow… I can feel it move!”

The next thing Chelo experimented on was the brake pedal. He accidentally slammed it. The stop moved his body to the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn. “What was that?!” his eyes looked around, finding out what was making the sound. Chelo honked the horn again. “It is a RV sound! I can communicate!”

Garris opened the bathroom door. “Chelo!” He yelled, reminding him to enter the village.

“Okay, okay!” He yelled back, grabbing the hat and putting it on.

He steered the RV into the road again and carefully drove the RV west again.

“How fast is he going? I do not feel the RV move whatsoever.” Garris said to himself.

He peeked at an air hole, and discovered the RV was traveling about 10 kilometers an hour, but he was making progress. 

Suddenly Garris felt he RV stop all of a sudden. He heard Chelo talk through the bathroom door. He placed an ear on the door to listen in.

“Hey you all! Look what I got!” Chelo announced.

“Well I’ll be dumbfounded, look what he has, a huge human car.” A male voice called out.

“I think it what humans call an RV” a female voice inquired.

“It is!” Chelo replied.

“I am going to take it to Torril’s home, she and Alex will be thrilled to see this!” Chelo replied.

“Go ahead.”

Garris felt the RV move again. It made some turns and hit some bumps before coming to a sudden and harsh stop. A pop sound was heard by the human.

“Whoops, I forgot to move it to P.” Chelo commented “There you go.”

Chelo exited the driver seat, “Garris! I am done driving! We are where Alex the human is!”

Garris stepped out of the restroom. 

“We are?” Garris asked.

“Yup. I can get her if you want.” the cat being replied.

“Please.” he begged. He felt relieved that he finally reached his target. He expected getting to her to be impossible, but luck and fortune was on his side.

Chelo exited the RV and headed into the house it was parked next to. Garris was disturbed that the monsters have replaced houses that once stood in the same exact spot. Signs of the foundation of the previous home remained.

After a short while, Garris witnessed Chelo step outside the home, holding hands with a human girl. He looked back at the picture he was given. The photo he was given by the mother was years old, and she is much older, but it matched nevertheless. He smiled as his hunt to find the girl was over. 

His smile changed into concern as another monster stepped out from the home. It too was anthropomorphic in nature, but had a goat like appearance. It had short horns and floppy ears, similar to a dog. The fur had a beige color, not quite white. It looked to be a female to his eyes, but was difficult to determine. The hair the creature’s head had was long and golden, with curls at the ends. He was mesmerized by the attention the creature gave its’ hair. She wore an elegant robe as well, it looked like something straight out the renaissance, crafted beautifully. A crest was stitched into the robe, he wondered what it represented.

Judging by Chelo’s stance, Garris now assumed Chelo was male, though he had an idea based of his voice. Monsters always intrigued him, even when they were trying to kill him. Each one was different in their own way, even if they looked to be the same race of monster. The bipedal goat creatures always seemed to be important because they always wore nobility robes. At least it’s what he speculated. Chelo was a strange exception as he had never seen someone like him. Alex was wearing a grey and blue long-sleeved shirt, with the colors striped horizontally across her body. He found it interesting that the monsters respected the child’s care and well-being. 

He began to question everything he studied and learned about monsters. As he watched the three interact, they behaved like they knew each other, like family. They had similar mannerisms to humans as well, despite their appearances.

“How could they be… so civilized?” Garris whispered to himself. “They behave, almost like humans!” Garris shook his head trying to see if it was all a dream. “This cannot possibly be happening…all the years of seeing these monsters kill humans mercilessly, and this is what they truly are?” His already broken mind cracked deeper. “That goat being… it has made Alex, her parent!” He commented as the human watched Alex hug the monster. “Okay, calm down… I must remain composed.”

Suddenly Garris noticed his shadow move from his vision. It slowly moved in front of him.

“That’s sickening, right?” A sinister version of himself said. “The monsters probably brainwashed her.”

“No. They look happy.” Garris quietly said to the shadow.

“Heh, and what did they do to this village, the former people here, and Alex’s family?.” The shadow gave a wispy laugh. “These creatures deserve punishment for what they have done. That punishment is death.” 

“No. Chelo is innocent, not all monsters are evil.” 

“Hah! That’s what you want to think, it goes against everything you stand for, everything you fight for, and everything…” The shadow disappeared.

“YOU KILL FOR!” It appeared and screamed at him. The words echoed in his mind. “Monsters… animals they are all the same, you kill them, you get paid. Death has its’ own reward to you. Imagine what would you be rewarded with if you take out a village of monsters, and save the girl. Then after that village, destroy the next, and the one after that. Right the wrongs these monsters have done to humanity, and in turn, yours too.” 

“No!” He suppressed the shadow, it moved behind him.

“You know Charles Darwin’s theory of evolution, only the strongest will survive, kill or be killed.” The shadow’s voice became fainter. “Think about it.” It said before silence returned. 

He spotted Chelo and Alex heading for the RV. He hid himself in the restroom again. Chelo entered the RV first.

“Hey Garris! She’s here!” Chelo yelled.

“Come on in Alex! There’s nothing to be afraid of! He’s like you!” Chelo encouraged the young girl to enter the RV. The girl entered the RV slowly.

“Garris!” Chelo called.

Garris stepped outside the restroom. His face lit up with happiness when he saw the girl.

“Alex?” Garris smiled strongly. His heart ached as he felt relieved to see the girl.

“Yes?” She replied.

“I have been looking for you!” Garris cried out.

“You have?” She replied.

“Yes. I traveled far to find you. Your mother, Mary, has been asking for you to come back.”

“My…. rea--” 

“Alex!” A commanding female voice called to her. The goat being he saw earlier rushed into the RV.

“Step back!” She said, shoving Alex and Chelo back.

Fire began to magically form in her hands.

“You… Human! Stay back, or else I will set you ablaze.” She threatened.

“Kill or be Killed.” The evil voice said again in his mind. His arm slowly slid down to his waist.

“Chelo, this is where trust comes in…” Garris desperately said.

“Chelo, you know this human!?” She yelled.

“Y... yes... I. I do.” The nervous cat being clamored.

“I brought him here, he was searching for Alex, and he helped me get this RV, so brought him here.” Chelo stepped in front of the goat being. “I... if you kill him, you will have to kill me first!” He nervously said. “Trust!” Chelo yelled and closed his eyes. Garris was stunned at Chelo as he would sacrifice his well-being to save him, no monster-or-human has ever done that for him.

“Trust.” Garris replied back.

“Chelo, you buffoon! How can you trust a human who wears furs and has guns? Does that ring any warning bells in that head of yours? He could kill you in a split second.” she argued.

“I…I mean he could have killed me. I was being stupid. But he chose not to. He even gave me his weapons. He gave me his power to kill him. But I did not… I can’t. I trust him, and he trusts me! We’re friends!” 

Garris could not believe what Chelo said. He stood up for him, just like what friends would. He could not remember the last time someone done that. He always stood for himself, by himself.

“You got lucky Chelo, blind trust like that will not always work.” The goat monster showed its’ teeth. “Humans think we are nothing but animals and savage creatures. They kill us on sight, I am only doing what they do to us.”

“I... I am sorry.” he turned to Garris. The hunter knew he tried to calm her down. His hand touched the grip of the revolver, only one swift movement and pull of the trigger. He can shoot around Chelo to hit her.

He noticed his evil shadow watching, waiting for the bloodshed.

“No! Not in front of the child!” He yelled in his mind. He suppressed the evil feeling even more.

“Look, I do not want to fight. I just want to see Alex.” Garris said back. He was done using violence to solve his problems. It worked in getting him in the village, it will work again. “I am going to drop my weapons. I am going to surrender, if that is what you need me to do.” Garris conceded. He dropped his rifle and revolver. The goat creature lowered its’ arms, and walked to the human.

“You idiot!” The shadow screamed at him.

“Hey! Look at me!” She demanded. He gazed at the monster, their eyes locked. 

“I can sense it.” She commented.

“What?” Garris replied. 

“It reeks from you”

“What do you mean?” he said in a confused manner.

“You humans would not understand.” She looked away.

“Chelo, grab a blanket. We need to cover this human’s face. We are going to need to take him to my home. We’ll talk more there.” She ordered, grabbing the firearms in the process.

“Righty.” Chelo agreed, grabbing a blanket from the bed beside him. He walked to Garris with the blanket in hand. “We’re going to cover your face and guide you. Just do not do anything silly.” Chelo asked.

“Alright.” Garris replied. Chelo covered his head with the blanket. Garris held his hand out, and Chelo grabbed it guiding him out of the RV. With Garris in tow, Chelo guided him inside of the house. He sat him on a couch uncovering the blanket from his face.

“Hey! We’re here!” The cat being announced.

Garris reoriented his eyes. He noticed the familiar sight. It was a living room. His eyes scanned at the bookshelves, television, end tables and paintings on the wall.

“You seem to like my home?” The female monster said to Garris. She took a seat across from him, in a rocking chair.

“Yes… It is well decorated, I like the paintings you have.” Garris complimented.

“Thank you. I take pride in my living space.” She replied. Garris looked at Alex who was sitting in a loveseat couch beside him, Chelo keeping her company.

“So, human, tell me your name. name.” She asked.

“Garrison Washington, I go by Garris.” He replied.

“Interesting. My name is Torril, Torril Aspira”

“Nice to meet you Torril.” Garris cordially said. The two remained silent for a minute. Garris was about to say something but was interrupted by Torril.

“So, human, seeing that you traveled far to find Alex here, can you tell me why?” She asked.

Garris quickly glanced at the girl. “I wanted to return her to her mother, Mary.” He calmly said.

“You mean her mother is alive?” Torril said in surprise, her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

“Yes. I have a photo of her, and well, her former family. I even have a photo of Alex here, with her mother’s writing.” He replied, pulling out the photos. Torril stood up and grabbed it from him.

“This… can’t be. I thought she…” Torril whispered to herself. She inspected the photos thoroughly.

“Mary? I remember that name! Alex shook Torril’s robe.

“Sh-” Garris was cut off.

“Alex! Please go upstairs now! I do not want you to be talking to this human yet.” Torril demanded. Alex’s face saddened as she walked upstairs in a slow and sad pace.

“That was rude.” Garris called out Torril. The goat creature was insulted by that comment.

“Rude? You are invading our village! You tricked Chelo to let you into our village, you are the one calling me rude?!” She snapped.

Garris’ blood boiled at what she said. He wanted to throw a knife into her head right now. But, he bottled the anger. The evil shadow would have wanted it.

“Can you just…. Lower your voice a bit…” Chelo attempted to diffuse Torril. “Please, you know he is willing to work with you. He surrendered himself, right?” He stood up making calming gestures. “Calm down Torril. It is not worth it. If news breaks out that an adult human is here...” He finished.

“I know, I know.” Torril huffed.

“Look, I am sorry for that comment, Torril…” Garris said to her.

“Please, you are not sorry.” She snarled.

“You are just saying that to get me to calm down as well. Do not be manipulating me.” She crossed her arms.

“...Then what do I have to do to make it not seem like I am not… so evil? Garris asked desperately.

“Heh. You can surrender your soul.” She said fiendishly. Her eyes reflected her tone.

“What? I did not catch that?” Garris replied. He couldn't believe what she said to him.

“If you really want me to think you are not evil, then I will find out myself.” She smiled.

“Stand up and walk to the middle of the room!” She commanded.

Garris obliged and walked to the middle of the room. She stood up as well and met him in the middle.

Garris looked at Chelo again in concern. The feline-like being nodded in assurance.

“You are definitely not going to like this.” She laughed sarcastically.

Torril held her arm out, in front of Garris’ chest. His face started to cringe in pain, he began to sweat compulsively.

“Hm. That’s odd. It is resisting…stop resisting!”

“I am… not…” Garris cried out. He felt like he was having chest pain akin to a heart attack. He wanted her to stop, and fight back. But, he resisted the urge again.

“Come on out!” Torril ordered. Garris screamed in pain. Slowly, but surely, a red heart appeared from his chest. It floated to her possession. “I had a sense who you were earlier Garris. This confirms it.” She clenched the heart shaped object, making him scream even harder. She smiled fiendishly from his anguish. “Your LV is pretty high. You have done your fair share of killing eh?” She said in a cruel manner. She clenched it again. “All you have killed, for your benefit, or possibly something even more sickening, for fun!” she squeezed it even tighter.

“Wha… WHAT.. are you talkin’… about?” Garris screamed. He wanted to fight, but he felt like he could not move, the pain was too great.

“You know what’s funny about you Garris, you lack determination, you are a hopeless soul trying to find purpose here in this world. I can have my way with you, heh, and I am trying to determine if your life, is worthy living.”

Chelo’s face went from amazement, to horror. As he watches the human kneel in pain.

“Torril… please.” Chelo begged.

“He doesn't want to hurt you, or anyone here.” Chelo said.

“Human… those weapons you had, gave you the power to kill. Now I have that power against you, and with that power….” She said fiendishly. Her hand began to glow with fire.

“Torril stop! Don’t!” Chelo pleaded.

“I will do what humans, do to us!” Torril’s eyes became murderous. Garris began to morbidly scream. Chelo looked at his friend suffering and stared at Torril, and tackled her, forcing out the heart shaped object out of her hand, and returning to Garris.

“You have gone too far Torril, he had no intentions of killing you, me or Alex.” Chelo yelled.

“Chelo…. You defend him? You would betray your own kind for him, a human!” Torril was stunned at Chelo.

“Yes. I will put my life down for him if I have to. Killing him won’t make us better than humans.” he cried out.

“Chelo, do you see what is in his soul?”

“No, and I do not care. He is my friend and there is nothing you can change that. Go ahead, exile me, send me to the brig, but you are not going to hurt him anymore!” Chelo started to cry, the tears running down his face. “It makes me sick that the Torril I know would do such a thing!”

“Chelo... get off of me.” Torril ordered.

“No!” Chelo cried out.

“Torril, you raised this child, a human child. Innocent child. You showed her that monsters are kind, loving beings, after the hardships she went through. What I am seeing right now is not that Torril.”

“Mom?” Alex called from the top of the stairs.

“Alex…” Torril whispered. Chelo stood up, letting Torril free.

“Come here Alex. Come sweetie.” Torril called out gently.

“What was going on down there?” The girl asked.

“We...we having a heated discussion. Nothing to worry about, it is all okay.” Torril smiled.

Garris coughed as he was recovering from the assault on his body. Chelo comforted him. “I am sorry Garris, for what she did to you.”

“I am fine. I understand she had no right in believing me, but she’s right. I am a horrible person who has done some irreconcilable things.” Garris coughed.

“But, I can change.” He looked up at Chelo. The cat monster smiled at his statement. “I can change.” he repeated as he smiled at Torril and Alex hugging. The two turned around and walked to Garris, who was still on the ground.

“Mom, what happened to him?” Alex questioned Torril.

“He… no, I, hurt his feelings.” Torril said to her. She held her hand out to Garris.

“I am sorry, I apologize for my actions.” Torril said to the hurt human.

Garris grabbed her furry hand and got up. He did not feel obligated to respond.

“Let’s all calm down with a meal, everyone. You hungry Alex?” Torril asked.

“Yeah!” She giddily said. Torril walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, filling it with water. She placed it onto the stovetop, turning on the heat.

“Please, have a seat.” Torril said to Garris. He looked at the chair and back at her with suspicion. She returned the same look. The human pulled the chair back and sat down with Chelo and Alex. Torril returned to her stovetop, waiting for the water to boil. Garris stared at her as she grabbed a box of fettuccine noodles from the pantry.

“So, Garris, what do you do...uh… when you are at your own home.” Chelo asked nervously, trying to cut the tension in the room. He looked at Chelo back, realizing he was asking a genuine question.

“I read books. Practice playing my guitar.” He said simply. He did not want to mention anything about hunting to him.

“Books? What kind of books?”

“I read all types and genres, from something historical in nature to fantasy, if you are talking about fiction. I do read non-fiction as well. How about you?” Garris responded. “What do you do when you are at home?”

“I watch television.” Chelo said to him. Garris was impressed by what he said. They did have televisions in the homes. “Yeah, I watch the MTT TV Channel, and some of the human programming as well.”

“MTT TV Channel?” Garris questioned the anthropomorphic cat.

“It’s our own channel for Monsters. You probably have never seen it before. It is great!” Garris was interested in seeing the channel for himself. He did not know the monsters were capable of even producing a TV channel themselves. “Some of the human programming though… it scares me.” He said to Garris.

“It goes from a happy TV show, to a commercial reminding the viewers that monsters are evil, and encouraging humans to enlist in the fight.” Chelo sadly commented. He looked down at the table.

“Does the monster channel do the same?” Garris asked.

“It used to….to, bring our hopes up. Now, they just mention it from time to time, not to the level of the human channels.”

Garris noticed Torril staring downwards at the pot. She dumped the noodles into the boiling water.

“Alex, how are you?” Garris asked the girl. She was playing with a doll that looked like a monster princess.

“Good.” She happily said. Garris looked at Torril again, she was still staring at the noodles.

“Tell, me Alex, what do you do in your free time?” He asked.

“I go to school in the morning, and I play with the other monster kids. I watch some TV with Chelo.” She said bluntly. Garris was further confused by the idea of a monster school.

“These monsters… no, beings, are just like humans?” Garris questioned himself in his mind.

He sat in thought for some time. He envisioned what happened to him in the living room with the heart shaped object that was forcibly removed from his chest. The pain and anger it caused him. His shadow began to move from its’ natural position.

“They are not humans. Monsters. They do not deserve your time. Remember what you are here for.” The sinister shadow reminded Garris. His hand slowly traveled down to his thigh, a knife was sheathed there, hidden from sight. He touched the hilt of the blade. “There you go, almost there. Go for the goat, then the cat, grab Alex and your guns, and book it out of there.” It suggested. “Kill anything that stand in your way. You are stronger against them than you believe.” 

“Don’t talk to it Garris. You will only feed it, give it more power over you.” He thought to himself. Garris ignored the psychotic ramblings of the shadow version of himself, forcing himself to look down as it tried to grab his attention. A plate landed in front of Garris. He looked down and noticed the fettuccine alfredo. His hand returned to the table, his mind was distracted by the food. He stared Torril take a seat with the three. He blinked his eyes strongly shaking the thoughts awake.

“These, temptations, why is it cursing me? Why does my shadow want me to kill?” he thought.

“Enjoy everyone. I got this magical sauce from the shop.” Torril announce “Oh I forgot the bread!” Torril grabbed the bread rolls and sat it on the table. Garris glanced at the food, then to Chelo who was slurping the noodles and sauce down his gullet.

“Go on, eat. Nothing poisonous.” Torril said to Garris. “Look, Alex is eating it too.” She pointed out. Garris looked at the girl who was happily enjoying the Italian dish. Garris grabbed a fork and began to eat the noodles. Seeing him eat, Torril began to enjoy the meal she prepared for the group.

The table was silent, the sounds of eating and drinking, was only produced. Garris looked around the room briefly. He imagined humans sitting with him instead of the monsters. The thought made him realized that nothing much would change. The monsters behaved as civilized as humans, replacing their appearance would have done changed nothing. He looked to the food he was eating as proof. He looked at Torril, who was happily smiling at Alex. The shadow version of himself stood behind her, staring at him. It disturbed Garris as it knew what it was trying to accomplish.

He glanced at Torril again, “Torril, I want to thank you for this meal.” Garris said in a friendly voice.

“You’re welcome Garris.” She replied back.

“This is the first time I have eaten with, well your kind.” Garris announced. “You and Chelo, have changed my outlook on your people.”

“No, it hasn’t. Torril almost killed you and you’re going to forgive what she had done to her!? Haha! Please, you’re pathetic. You used to have a true hatred of these beasts, and now you are just going to be their friends. If the humans saw this, it would be treason against your own kind” The shadow reminded him. Garris ignored it.

“Garris, we fear your kind.” Chelo said. “I remember something you said earlier, ‘Shoot first, ask questions later’ was it?”

“Yes. That is what I said.” Garris replied.

“Well I think it needs to be the reversed, minus shoot.” 

“So, ask questions first?” Garris laughed.

“Yes! That’s what it should be.” Chelo smiled. Torril was trying to hide one as well.

“Well, tell that to the human armies who are ordered by people who follow the opposite of what you said Chelo.” Garris said to him. “The people who fight… they are forced to because they are ordered to. Some of them believe that monsters are good at heart, and yet, they are forced to fight.” He thought of the Pvt. Corn when he mentioned it to his friend.

“That’s tragic.” Chelo replied.

“Hey Mr. Garris, you have seen other humans?” Alex replied. Torril’s eyes narrowed at him. He had a feeling that she would do something is he were to say something she did not like.

“Why yes.” Garris said to the girl.

“Have you seen my brothers?” She asked. Torril’s muzzle twitched, Garris could tell she was getting angry.

“No.” He replied.

“You think they are out there?” She asked.

“Possibly.” Garris bluffed. He glanced at Torril’s annoyed face.

A phone rang at the table.

“Who has a phone?” Garris asked out loud.

“That’s me.” Torril pulled her phone out and answered it. 

“It’s Torril? Percist? Why are you calling me? You are coming over? Percist, you can’t I have visitors already. Who? I got some family over.” She spoke to the phone. Garris was surprised a monster had a cellphone and was capable of using it.

“Percist, please don’t come over.” Torril pleaded.

“Alright, tomorrow then.” She hung up the phone. 

“Anyways. Sorry about that.” She commented to the group.

“You’re all done with your meals?” She asked in surprise, seeing everyone’s dishes empty. She collected all of the dishes and silverware and began placing it in the dishwasher. Garris was fascinated by the sight. It reaffirmed his newfound belief on monster behavior. He looked for the shadow copy of himself. It was nowhere to be seen, as if it finally gave up, for the time being.

“Uh, Garris, you okay?” Chelo asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Garris hastily replied.

“So, what do we do next?” Garris asked.

“We can talk.” Torril suggested.

“Chelo, please take Alex out for a walk. Get her something nice.” Torril handed Chelo gold coins. Garris realized the gold coins was the gold tokens he collected from the remains from monsters.

“Okay-dokey!” Chelo happily said.

“Want to get some Nice Cream Alex?” He said in an excited tone.

“Yeah!” She smiled.

“Let’s go!” Chelo led her out of the house, leaving Garris and Torril by himself. Torril turned on the dishwasher. It began to fill up with water in the inside.

“So, Torril, what would you like to talk about.” Garris inquired.

“How about we go somewhere a bit more, comfortable. But before that, would you like some tea?” She asked.

“Sure.” Garris replied.

“Have a seat in the living room, and I’ll bring it to you.” She kindly said.

Garris obliged and sat on the loveseat couch. He studied the living room again. Garris noticed a photo of Alex, surrounded by monsters of all shapes and sizes. He grabbed the photo at the end table and inspected it. She was surrounded by Torril, Chelo, an anthropomorphic lizard creature with a denim jeans and jacket, accompanied with a rather strange blue mohawk styled hair. A human sized owl sat beside it, and a skeleton with a hoodie on was standing in the outside part of the group, smiling as well.

“Oh, I see you are looking at last year’s vacation photo.” Torril commented to Garris.

“Who are the others?” Garris asked.

“That yellow colored person is Percist, I was talking to him earlier. He is very, well, persistent personality wise. He will try his very best to get his way, and well he does. Don’t mess with him, he is very strong, and will break you in half like a twig.”

“So, he’ll annoy you till he gets his way?” Garris asked.

“If you are nice yeah, if he doesn’t like you, he’ll resort to more physical means.” She replied.

“So, what’s the bird creature?” He asked.

“That’s Whoie. He’s a very kind and knowledgeable fellow.” Torril giggled. “But he hates the sun. We had to literally drag him out for the photo.”

“How’s that?” Garris asked.

“His eyes are sensitive to the sun, so either he wears the oversized sunglasses, or he suffers the blinding light. We did not bring the sunglasses when we took him out.” Torril laughed.

“Who’s this skeleton?”

“I am not sure, he kinda showed up. We asked him to take the photo for us, but he managed to appear into the photo himself. He has such a happy face for how well, unexcited he is.”

“Perhaps someday we can take a visit to the underground, our former home.”

“You came from underground, like beneath the earth?” Garris knew the monsters came from the depths, but he decided to ask a question like that to learn more about monster-kind.

“Yeah, we were trapped there for many, many years, long before you existed.” She replied. The sound of the teapot screamed at the two. “Oh!” She yelped. “Let me get your tea.” Torril walked to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea, one for Garris, and one for herself. She sat on the larger couch beside Garris. “Now where we were at?” She asked.

“The underground.” Garris replied.

“Oh okay, so for hundreds of years we were trapped underground. A whole race of beings, trapped under, for that long. Imagine how desperate your people would be if you were stuck underground for so long, with no sun, no hope.” Torril lectured.

“That’s a long time. We as humans were still trying to conquer each other at the time. How did this not get recorded in the history books?” Garris asked.

“It did for us. Perhaps your people intentionally forgot it, who knows.” Torril added.

“History is written by the victor.” Garris commented.

“That statement is rather true.” Torril agreed.

“Torril, what does the underground look like?” He asked.

“It’s beautiful. My words cannot describe how magnificent it is. But, when you live in a place that is like that, you don’t get to admire its’ beauty until you leave it for some time and return.”

“Tell me a bit about it.”

“Well, we can talk about Snowy. Snow is everywhere in Snowy, as the name is. The underground glows from the snow. The light reflects back and makes beautiful auras from above. Also there is Snowdin, the village in Snowy”

“How can that be?” Garris asked.

“What do you mean?” She replied.

“Snow being underground and well, what you said in general.”

“Magic, I guess.” She replied.

“Magic? Is it why you can summon fire from your hands?” Garris asked. He knew monsters were capable of breaking the laws of physics, and well most things humans learned throughout the years.

“We can go on about magic for days, but yes Garris.” She took a sip of her tea. “We use magic.”

“Alright, perhaps we can talk later about that then Torril.” Garris took a sip of his tea as well.

The two sat in silence for a moment, with the exceptions of the sips of tea the two were making.

“Torril, this tea is quite unique, where did you get it from?” Garris asked.

“Oh, it’s Golden Flower Tea. The same one our king drinks. It was made in the underground, monsters love drinking the tea with others.” She replied. “I enjoy having it with guests, which was his intention of making it.”

“Your king?” Garris asked.

“Yeah, we have one. But the prince does all the administrative work.”

“And who’s that?”

“Prince Asriel, he’s a dreamer, I mean Dreamurr, the family bloodline, he’s like me in appearance, but we’re not related. We have houses in our little kingdom. I am house Aspira.”

“Have you met him before?” He asked.

“Yes, we were in school together, we are about the same age.”

“You did not try to go after him?” He asked with a smile. He sensed that Torril was embarrassed.

“I… could have. But I couldn’t, I was too shy.” She admitted.

“Garris. How about we change subjects. It is a bit uncomfortable.” She said in an awkward tone. She placed her tea on the end table.

“Oh, I know… how about I ask you a question.” she realized.

She started to smile fiendishly.

“Why are you so evil.” She asked in a harsh manner. She stood up, looking directly into his eyes, challenging him.

Garris dropped his tea on the couch from the comment. The remnants of the tea got on his pants. Her face was serious. He started to feel very uncomfortable, and the sudden change of tone shocked him. His evil shadow counterpart, stood behind her. 

“Kill, or be killed.” It laughed. Garris felt the knife on his thigh vibrate, as if it was craving to be pulled out and used. His soul and mind waged war within, he knew without interference, everything he had worked for will turn into dust, like the monsters he killed. Torril recognized his inner turmoil. She knew she triggered something within the human.

“Torril." Garris said in anguish. He began to sweat profusely.

“What is it?” She asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Take this knife away from me. It is hidden on my leg.” Garris begged.

“Do it!” He yelled.

Torril walked up to Garris and moved his coat from his thigh, revealing the hidden blade strapped to his thigh. She pulled the blade out and held it in her hands. “You… had a weapon this whole time?” she said in a concerned tone. “You. Had. A. Weapon. Garris.” Torril's tone changed from concerned to angered. “I thought you had no weapons when you came inside.” She glanced at the blade. “I thought we were safe from you.” The monster clutched the blade. “I trusted you.”

Garris started to get angry, but without a weapon he felt less prone to attack.

“Why do you test your luck? You just gave away the only means of easily killing her!” The shadow screamed at Garris. “Fine. Since I cannot naturally convince you, I will just let your body instincts win over you.” His laughed echoed

“Torril. Please, stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Garris was fighting himself. He was feeling like he was losing control over himself.

Torril looked at Garris’ survival knife. “You see this Garris?” She pointed the knife at Garris’ face, and waved it around.

“Please Torril.” Garris begged. Even without a weapon, the urge to kill was winning.

Garris’ instincts won the battle over his body. He suddenly stood up and flipped the knife grabbing it from Torril’s possession. Her eyes went from animosity to shock. Garris held the knife in his hands. Only one move from killing Torril. 

“I’m the true monster.” Garris smiled, his eyes turned black, as if possessed. Torril stepped back, her hands began to ignite with fire. Garris looked down at the knife, realizing what he had done, threw the knife away from the two. 

“I need to go, Torril, it is best for me, and your people.” He began to walk to the front door, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Torril charged her hand with fire. “I’m sorry, Garris, you cannot leave.” She looked down.

“Let me go. I…. I don’t want to hurt you.” Garris ordered.

“No.” The fire in her hand grew intense. With no warning, she threw a large fireball at him. He closed his eyes and prepared his body, knowing there was no way to dodge such a large attack. The flamed engulfed him, but instead of burning him, he was unscathed. Garris looked at himself, to see if his clothes were damaged. The hunter noticed something was different about him. He could see the heart shaped object in his chest.

“Oh, you just now realized what I have done!?” She laughed at him.

“I engaged you in soul combat, wildly different from what you're used to. Soul combat is very personal you see, nothing around you is affected, only our souls are. I used a contain spell to prevent you from running away. So, your only option right now is to kill me, or convince me to spare you and end this conflict.” She explained as she sent another fireball at him. He braced the hit as the fire consumed him again.

“I attacked your soul directly. I see it barely made a scratch on you, as if your soul was made for fighting, must be your incredibly high LV.” She commented.

“What are you talking about?” Garris demanded answers. Torril began spewing more fireballs from her hand. Garris dodged the volley.

“LV, short for LOVE, or level of violence, however you want to think of it.” She answered, as she clasped both hands together, sending a powerful wave of fire onto Garris. He braced himself as he could not dodge the attack. He felt his body weaken from the attack, despite no physical damage on his body. 

“Stop fighting me Torril, there is no need.” Garris pleaded.

“Secretly you do. You crave the challenge.” An evil voice called out to him. It was the shadow form. “She’s so weak. Her attacks do little damage to you. Just run to her and grab her neck, show her what humans are TRULY capable of!” It ominously said. Garris looked for the shadow, but it was nowhere to be seen. While he was distracted, Torril sent another fireball, hitting him again. The hunter’s hat launched as he was blindsided by the attack.

“Garris, this is for your own good.” She said to him on the ground.

“Had enough delaying the inevitable?” The evil voice said as Garris lied on the ground.

“No…” Garris said out loud. “I will show you what humans are capable of!” Garris yelled at Torril, and his evil counterpart. He suddenly jumped up, Torril sent a shotgun blast of fire at him but, the hunter dodged it swiftly, and shoved her on the ground.

“Stop!” He yelled. He began to pin her down.

“Finish her off!” His evil counterpart yelled. Torril began to scream as fire began to envelop her. Seeing her in pain, he released her. 

“This will not end well for the two of us.” Torril slowly got up. Garris noticed something in her chest, an upside-down heart, devoid of color. Her face gazed at his soul.

“If that is the case, then so be it.” Garris said to her. Torril began to charge her hands with fire, her body began to surround itself with fire.

“Garris. Your time has come.” She said softly. A whirlwind of flames consumed him. He did not defend, rather took the attack with full power. The smoke settled, leaving him standing. The goat monster repeated the attack again, with the same result.

“You are just going to let her kill you?” The shadow revealed itself again, Garris did not answer, another volley of fireballs passed through the shadow and collided with him.

“Why are you not doing anything against my attacks?” Torril asked.

“Kill her!” The shadow screamed.

Garris continued to bear attacks from her. Each attack weakened his body, but nevertheless, he stood, awaiting the next attack.

“Why won’t…... do you want to die?” Torril attacked again.

“Yes.” The hunter simply said. His body once again, was engulfed with flames.

“It will be the end of my suffering.” He said. Torril sent another volley of fire at him, strangely enough, all the attacks missed.

“The suffering in my head, the voices in my head, it won’t stop till I am dead.” He looked down, as if lost. “It will prevent further suffering from your people.” The hunter forced a smile at Torril.

“Please Garris.” Torril threw a fireball, intentionally missing it, Garris moved his body in the way so it would collide with him.

“You are dying. We are dying!” The shadow said as it stood beside him.

“Death is its’ own reward, right?” He said out loud to both beings. He felt his heart tightened, his stance was faltering. Garris noticed Torril’s eyes turn from anger to sadness. Her tears evaporated from her face from the fire on her body.

She closed her eyes and sent another fireball at him. The broken human tried to move himself in the way, but he was too weak to do that.

“I made a promise to her real mother.” He said to her. “I cannot break that promise.” He looked at Torril. “Bring her back. That’s what I promised to her.” Torril attacked him with a weak fire spell. Garris purposely fell to be hit.

“I cannot fulfill it. Not with how happy she is. Taking her from you would just ruin her. I… I don’t want her… to suffer. She’s just a child.” He slowly got up, coughing, breathing was getting difficult the weaker he got.

“Don’t do this Garris!” More tears ran down her eyes. She sent another weak projectile at him. It missed.

“Garris, The Hunter. Felled by suicide from the monsters he killed.” The shadow said. “How pathetic.”

“Garris, I broke a promise too.” She charged another fire volley attack and sent it to him. “To Alex.”

Garris kneeled as his body began to fail. He felt his heart unable to give him the strength to move. He wanted to give up, die, but something kept him alive, he could not comprehend it.

“I promised, if I ever saw another human, I would try to befriend it.” She threw another fireball. It sailed over his head.

“Looks like I broke it.” She sighed. “That makes us one in the same.” 

“I am sorry Torril, but we are not. I am what you say I am, evil, full of violence.” He began to feel lightheaded. “I cannot go on like this. I expected my task to horribly fail, I would send myself deep into monster territory, and discover that Alex was dead, and I would go out the way I would expect it to. What I deserved to do.”

“Oh Garris…” She stopped creating fire from her body, returning to normal.

“I lived alone for many years, I deserve to die alone.” Garris collapsed onto the ground.

“No!” Torril screamed. Garris closed his eyes, awaiting his demise. He felt his heart began to slow down within him. The strength got slower, his will to live weaker, breathing became a chore to him. He gave a large deep sigh, surrendering himself to fate.

"You deserve to live!" Torril yelled, but he did not hear what she said, nor he really cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it ends in a cliffhanger. As I write this story, I plan to flesh out Garris, give him a bit more backstory, but at the same time develop him more that what he is now. Torril Aspria is once again, a character I made, with elements of motherly love, but ruthlessness to protect her human child. As of right now you can guess what the character she is inspired from, but I plan to develop her further as she and Chelo Copasse are central characters in the story. As for Chelo, I intended him to have an innocent, and happy mind. He, just like a cat in real life, are very cautious, but willing to stand their ground when needed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story so far. The next update will be next week, and during this time I will be taking feedback and constructive criticisms so I can reflect the changes in the next chapter. I encourage you to leave feedback or compliments if you are willing. These hands have a passion for typing! You all have a wonderful weekend!


	3. With Determination, Anything is Possible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Second chances do not come often, what will the hunter do with it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some rewrites, I finally bring chapter three up! I was having a challenging time writing this chapter, due to some of the possibilities I could have done with Garris. This chapter is filled with conflicts, Undertale elements, and a major character from the game! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave feedback/comments/kudos as it is greatly appreciated!

\----

“My son…”

“What is it father?” Garris heard the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor.

“Remember the first… time we went hunting?”

“Yes. We hunted that eight point buck. I missed my shot, because I was scared. It was the first time shooting a deer.”

“Garris… you missed because you feared the result. You feared what could happen. Don’t fear. Fear… is something we make… we create it in our minds.” 

“Ever since that day, I taught you to believe in your gun...believe in yourself, do not fear the consequences of.... your actions, embrace it, as once you do, you begin to doubt, you begin to fear...nothing good can come of it. Steadfast on everything that you do, for good or bad.”

“Father…. Do you fear death?”

“No. Just like the animals we hunted, our time will come, and the hunter that does that, is death.”

“Aren’t you… a bit-"

“-No son, I am not, I am happy for what I have done, what I have accomplished in my time. My death will blossom, just like the buck you killed. I… am at peace.”

“I am going to miss you, father.”

“Many people will, but do not worry, do not fear. It is all part of his plan. Move on, make your mark on this ball of clay, and move on to the next, just as I have.” A violent cough was heard from his father. “Garris, my son, sometimes… sometimes…dying..” His coughs got more aggressive “...really means… we, we have truly lived.” 

He heard the monitor alarm.

\---

“You deserve to live!” a faint voice called out. It sounded familiar to him. His vision hazed out, he knew his time had come. Like what his father said on his deathbed, he had accomplished, stayed true to his words, he made his mark on the world, and now he will move on to the next. He felt his existence wavering mentally. He heard a cry in the depths of his consciousness. 

“Please… bring her home…” a familiar voice called out.

Suddenly his body activated. Garris gasped for air, his lungs burned from the shock.

“ ‘man, calm down, I just brought ya back from da dead.” A strangely accented voice called out to him. This caused Garris to wipe his eyes, attempting to regain his vision. The hunter’s vision blurred. He could only see faint shapes. 

“Ya need to rest. ‘Man this is important for ya well being ‘man.”

“Where am I?” Garris cried out, still in pain.

“Ya mon’ girl saved ya, we’re in mah lab.” 

“Lab?” Garris slowly regained his vision, to see a strange blue humanoid silhouette. 

“Ya, mah lab. I tell ya what, if I had my way, you would have been a nasssty experiment. Consider yourself lucky ‘man… but dat doesn’t stop meh from doing things.” He began to giggle.

“Oh ya Torril wanted ya to have this nifty hat.” He placed it on his head, which quickly fell off.

Garris’ vision became clear enough to see properly. He noticed the laboratory setting, machines and various equipment surrounded him. He looked at himself to check if anything is different, everything checked out for him. The hunter turned his attention to the being who was speaking to him. It was another bipedal monster with a jellyfish-like head. It had a pair of eyes, but the mouth was nowhere to be seen. It had a lab coat with the monster crest on it.

“Ya got a problem with meh ‘man?” He asked.

“No.” Garris replied.

“Good. I got a little thing in ya soul dat will kill ya instantly with a click of da button. Ya life in is my hands, so, ya follow mah orders.”

“What?” Garris said in confusion.

“ ‘man don’t do anything stupid, and ya’ll be fine. Ya see, as part of an experiment, I put this little thing on ya soul, ya do something dumb, ya die.”

“Isn’t that fuuuun!” He laughed.

“You’re sick!” Garris yelled.

“Nah, you sick ‘man. I saw what ya done with my memovision, your LV is off the charts, the monsters ya murdered for fun, profit and fame, as if animals were not enough for ya sicko. Like I said earlier, if it wasn’t for Torril, ya be dead.” He began to laugh again. “Oh! Qinlan, save this huuuuuman! Please, save him” the monster mimicked Torril’s voice.”

“You… you….” Garris grated his teeth.

“Monsteh?” The monster made fun of Garris’ accent. “Heh, that’s what I am, and you’re one as well.”

“Heh Inside of ya, my magical soul mechanism is hard at work. Ya see, it will mess with ya, you try to kill ya self, it will revive ya. Even the dead don’t want ya!” He laughed even harder. He tossed his survival knife to Garris. “Go ahead try to kill ya self.” Garris clutched his knife. “No-no, killing meh or harming meh would mean ya dead. Ya see, with a being as powerful as ya, I thought of all avenues.” he continued his maniacal laughter.

“You got me then.” Garris said.

“You bet I do.” he replied, with extra laughs.

“Ya a experiment to meh, your soul is being monitored in dis computer here, ya do any killin, hurting or anything LV related, ya be dead faster than ya kill with ya guns. If ya change ya ways ‘man, then I might pull off the mechanism, I will be thrilled if it works, but if it kills ya, I will be thrilled neverdaless.”

“So any other demented things you are going to tell me?”

“Well, da little mechanism could have some side effects on ya soul, that, is left to be undiscovered. Da even funnier thing is, everything I do, is experimental, and all tests are live!” He could barely keep himself from laughing. “I have meh phone here linked to ya soul as well, if I see a thing wrong, then lights out for ya.” He began to laugh hysterically, and obnoxiously.

“Do you always laugh?” The human asked.

“Yes, because my job is fun.” Suddenly a door opened and Torril steps into the room.

“Garris! You are awake!” She said happily.

“All thanks to you.” Garris said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Ya ‘man is mad that I put dat mechanism in him.” The jellyfish monster said.

“Good Qinlan, I am glad you did. It is the path to rehabilitation.” She encouraged the egotistical Jellyfish monster. Torril stood in sight of Garris, she picked up his hat from the ground and placed it on his head.

“Why did you bring me back Torril?” The human asked. “Why could you just let me die? It would have been better for you…. And Alex. I was supposed to die!” 

“Garris” She crossed her arms, “When we fought, I saw something within you, something glimmered, it was not determination as I thought, but something more, unique. Show him Qinlan.”

“Ah.. okay!” he yelped.

“Ya see, ‘mans like ya, some of dem have primary soul traits. When ya died Garris, or what I would say, went into a soul coma, ya true trait revealed itself.” He clicked a button on a remote to a monitor.

Garris noticed his unconscious body on the screen, with Qinlan holding a strange orange heart shaped object.

“When, ya almost died. Or died, howevar ya may put it, that red, became an orange.”

“Wait… that object is my soul?” Garris questioned.

“Yes, soul. We all have one. Ya ‘mans have different primary traits, Integrity, Kindness...but ya, you have Bravery, more than any else.”

“You are saying, my soul is brave?” 

“Let me take over Qinlan, you are confusing him.” Torril interrupted.

“Garris, the trait that defines you is Bravery. All humans have a defining trait, some are patient, others are perseverant, there are many others. But, I saw bravery when I was fighting you. You were not afraid of pain, you were not afraid of death. You came here to save the girl despite your internal issues, you may call it desperation, but you are brave to come here. In fact, your actions, for good, and bad was something that required bravery to do.”

“So, I am most identifiable by being brave?” Garris questioned.

“Yes, to have no fear. The fact that death did not scare you, as morbid as that sounds, revealed it to me. Now humans have another thing within them, I have mentioned to you. That is Determination.”

“Determination! Yah!” Qinlan yelled. This caused Torril to stare him down with disgust.

“Humans have a thing called determination, it is a mysterious force that drives humans. Every human produces determination, the amount however, is different.”

“You’re losing me Torril.” Garris said.

She sighed. “You have determination. Alex has determination. It is what drives you. When a human has the determination to get something done, it will be done no matter the cost. When one loses their determination, they give up that cause, and in some cases, their lives. When a human as a incredible amount of determination, even the world cannot stop the being from his or her will from being done.”

“But what does bravery have to do with this… determination?”

“Once again, bravery defines who you are Garris, determination is what powers you. When I fought you in my house, I experienced your bravery first hand, but I experienced your determination as well, the lack of it. You see Garris, you wanted to die, you did not want to go any further. Your determination was gone, or in critically low levels for a human. You have only yourself to blame for that.”

“Determination….” Garris thought. His shadow stared at him from afar. He knew it would never leave him.

“What about you Torril? I noticed you had something like what I have?”

“Ah, monster souls? I am a boss monster, a special type of monster with a more, robust soul. My race of monsters are boss monsters after all, and we make up ninety percent of boss monsters. But, the ten percent… well, some of our kind…. Mingle a bit with other monster races. When they have children, different races can have boss monster souls, retaining their original race’s appearance. Chelo, is an example of a unorthodox boss monster, his parents-.”

“-We mon’ have souls as well, not as cool as ya ‘mans here, but we do.” Qinlan interrupted.

“Since, I am a boss monster, my soul can survive without a living body for a short time, allowing itself to be… well, captured, or used… Boss monsters however are usually more powerful than your typical monster. Regular monster souls cannot be absorbed as they are weaker souls, they disappear as the body does.

Garris clasped his hands onto his head in confusion. 

“Did ya break him?” Qinlan asked. Torril placed her hand on the human’s shoulder.

“Garris. I know this is all a shock to you, but we have had this figured out for many, many years. Humans do not understand the concept of souls like we do. If they do, it’s probably something imaginative.”

“Ya broke him.. Torril.” Qinlan commented.

“Qinlan, can you please… just leave the room for a bit.” Torril pleaded.

“Allright…” Qinlan swiftly exited the room, leaving the two alone.

“Good. He was getting on my nerves.” Torril commented. “Garris” Torril snapped her fingers, “Look at me.” She ordered.

“What is it?” The human said with disdain.

“I’m… sorry for what I did to you, and what might happen to you, or what will happen to you. Qinlan and I had to do very questionable things, to revive you. Luckily your presence has not been unveiled here, allowing us to do this. If we were caught, you would have been killed, and Quinlan and I, would suffer greatly by the King’s wrath. Once again, I am sorry for causing this whole mess, and putting the mechanism on your soul, but it is a necessary evil to keep us safe.” She explained.

“Sorry? You denied me my right to death, and you are sorry about that?” He argued.

“Garris, you do not deserve death, you deserve life. Why would I put the effort in bringing you back?” Torril said in an encouraging tone.

“Really?” Garris inquired. “See this knife?” He waved it around, showing her the blade.

“I could kill you with it. But… I refuse to... My body…my mind... won’t let me. I cannot explain why. Did you two mess with my mind?” Garris clutched the knife. “But myself…on the other hand.. heh.” He stabbed himself in the chest. “That… I can do.” he cringed in pain. 

“Garris, you really have gone insane.” Torril pulled the knife from his chest, dropping the bloody blade on the ground. A white glow emitted from the wound, healing itself, sealing up as if nothing happened.

“What?” Garris murmured, he touched the skin that was once pierced by the blade, it was normal, as if nothing happened.

“Did Qinlan mention that the mechanism will keep you from killing yourself?” Torril asked.

“I thought he was bluffing.”

“No. He maybe laughing all of the time, but every word he speaks, is nothing but the truth. Us monsters are not deceptive like humans.”

“You really are not determined whatsoever. You want your life to be over. Or, you are determined…. To kill yourself to end the suffering, it makes sense.” Torril smiled and clutched the bloody blade, handing it to Garris. “Go ahead, try to kill me. You will get your death soon enough.” She insisted. “Perhaps what’s left of your determination is your pathetic efforts in killing yourself.”

“I… can’t.” His hand trembled, dropping the knife.

“Why is that? Are you being a coward? I thought your soul was brave?” She challenged him. His evil shadow peered at him, waiting, but it too knew it did not want to disappear. Garris thought of the little girl, the impact he would have if Torril was gone. He could not stomach making a young girl suffer. 

“Because of Alex.”

“So, you still care about her, how nice. What about me and my people? Do you not care for us? What it would do?” Her words rang through his ears, he thought of Chelo, who was the only monster that he would call friend.

“I… do, I care. Chelo is who I care the most about…” Garris replied solemnly. Torril smiled at him, holding out a laugh.

“You care about him, yet you do not care about the monsters you killed prior to being here, they just like him, had friends, family.” Garris knew she was right, and there was nothing he could do to stop her from spilling the truth to him. “You take away Alex from me, you take away what family I have left. So as long as I breathe, she will never leave my side.” Torril commanded. Her statement struck a chord on Garris. He looked straight at her, his eyes focused into hers.

“That’s it! Determination.” She smiled. “You want to bring her back. You will do anything for her.” She chuckled. “But you can’t. The moment you hurt a monster here, your soul will shatter in half, the mechanism will have its’ way.”

“Torril. You…. you…” Garris peered into her eyes. “...are right.” Garris smiled. “I do want her back to her real mother, I can feel a fire within me… from my soul. It was what I promised to do, and as long as I breathe, I will bring her back.”

“Then it seems we are at an impasse.” She said.

“So, then what are you going to do about it?” Garris asked. His eyes burned with passion.

“Nothing.” She smiled, her finger tapped Garris’ nose. “I just got you to be determined.” Her voice sounded overly confident. The hunter felt something trigger within him, as if fire accelerant caused an explosion.

Garris laughed, “Torril, you know this won’t end well for the both of us, if you keep poking the nest.”

“Except the nest has a trap on it.” She witted him. “We could go on and on about this, but nothing will change, we are just on separate terms here.”

Garris felt his chest burn with anger… The hunter was insulted by Torril’s cleverness.

“Bring her back…” The human mother’s voice called to Garris.

“I will bring her back. I promise.” He remembered making her smile, giving the mother hope. Suddenly the fog of guilt and depression lifted, and Garris’ soul pulsed within him, reminding him of the mechanism. He had nothing to lose, death was already given to him once, but with this second chance, he must fulfill his purpose, at all costs.

“Determination...” Garris whispered. He grabbed the bloodied knife from the ground again. Garris’ shadow nodded at him. For once, the two agreed on their actions. Satisfied, the shadow returned to its’ lifeless self.

“What… are you doing?” Torril’s voice changed from confident to nervous.

“Determination.” He whispered again. And robotically stared at Torril. He placed his hand where his soul was pulled out before, and closed his eyes. With pure will, his soul appeared, and gravitated towards his hand.

“Garris? Stop what you are doing!” Torril ordered. The orange soul glowed brightly, with a grey chain-like mechanism wrapped around it.

“You do not know what will happen if you-” Torril was interrupted by Garris screaming.

“You did this to me!” Garris yelled. His chest puffed, bracing himself. “You made me determined, and now my will….will be done!” 

“Garri-” The hunter meticulously stabbed the mechanism with the knife.

“Qinlan! I need you to press the button! Hurry!” She screamed. But it was too late, the metal mechanism fell onto the ground, sparks ejected from it.

“Torril. You can never have power over humans. Your people never will. I… am leaving. I will take Alex, and bring her to her REAL mother.” His eyes filled with fire, Torril’s hands did as well.

“Garris…” She sighed. “You going to kill me?” 

“No. Just make you suffer.” Garris smiled fiendishly. He began to make his way towards the exit of the room.

“Qinlan.. No!” Torril yelled. Garris slammed the door behind him, and hit the lock button on the wall.

“Hey! What’s goin on there ‘man, why ya lock da door?” Qinlan nervously clamored. “Why… ya looking at meh like dat?”

“You… I should slay you where your stand. But I am not. I do not need any more demons following me.” The hunter threatened. Qinlan slid to a button, Garris recognized what he was doing. “Do you take me as some sort of fool?” He placed his knife millimeters from Qinlan’s visage. 

“No… no..”

“Heh, who’s laughing now!” Garris laughed. “You have a phone?” Garris asked the horrified creature. “You do, hand it to me.” The monster obliged and pulled the phone out. Garris grabbed it and looked through it, selecting Chelo’s number.

“Chelo? It’s Garris, can you get the RV, and pick me up? I am at Qinlan’s lab. You want to speak to Qinlan?” Garris handed the phone to him. His blade made contact with his jelly-like skin. 

“Hello? Ya.. it’s… me. Qinlan. I am doing fine. Garris too.” Garris pulled the phone from his hand.

“Tell him to bring Garris’ belongings with the RV.” Garris pressured, handing the phone back.

“Can… can ya do me a favor? Bring Garris’ belongings with ya. Why? Experiment.” Qinlan said to him. The hunter took the phone back.

“One last thing Chelo, bring Alex. That’s great! See you soon Chelo.” Garris hung up.

“Thank you for cooperating.” Garris happily said. He noticed some equipment on the table. “What’s this? More experiments?” Garris grabbed the equipment and smashed it on the ground.

“No! My…” Qinlan clamored.

“Your what? Experiments? The ones that you tortured humans with? How morbid. I think I am doing you a favor.” Garris continued to smash the equipment around him. Suddenly Qinlan’s phone rang again. Garris noticed it was Chelo, and picked it up.

“Chelo? Yes, it’s Garris. You’re here, waiting for me? I will be out in a moment.” Garris smiled. “Well, Qinlan, I will be keeping this phone here, thanks for your help. Now, for the exit. Garris noticed a large exit sign on the wall. “How convenient.” He laughed. The hunter ran for the door.

When he exited the building, he noticed the RV parked in front of him. Garris looked both ways, and entered the RV.

“Garris! You’re okay!” Chelo announced. “For a moment, I thought something horrible happened to you.”

“Yeah, we need to get moving, let me take the steering wheel.” Garris ordered. Chelo sat on the passenger seat. “You got Alex, and my belongings?” He asked.

“Y….yes, she is laying on the bed, playing with her doll. She was curious why we were leaving in such a hurry.” Chelo replied. “Wait… why are we leaving in a hurry?” he questioned the hunter.

“Long story, we must go.” Garris pulled the RV out and headed for the eastern exit of the village.

“Where are we going?” Chelo nervously asked.

“Where no monster has gone before.” Garris said ambiguously.

“What? What do you mean?” 

“We are heading back to human territory.” 

“What!? Are you… that look in your eyes… I have never seen it before.” Chelo’s voice trembled.

“I am fine Chelo. I… did not harm anyone if you are concerned.” Garris replied. The RV turned and exited the village, heading down the same road he entered it from. “My mind, is now focused. The evil thoughts, voices, and temptations are gone. I am Garrison Washington, the hunter who fears nothing!” He announced.

“Oh…Garris.” Chelo worried. “I...I..want to trust you so much, but I can’t! You tricked me… into going with you, and taking Alex as well!” Chelo cried out.

“No, Chelo. I did not trick you. You agreed to this. I trust you, and you trust me. I will never let anything bad happen to you, no human, no monster. I can promise that. Remember why I came to your village in the first place?”

“For Alex.”

“Yes. For Alex. She is the key. The key to everything for me. Bring her back, my promise is fulfilled, and my mind is cleared. I can then focus my determination on other things. Thanks to your little scientist, he managed to tighten some loose screws on my brain.”

“Garris… will I ever return, home? To see Torril and my friends?” Chelo cried.

“Yes. I return Alex, and I will bring you back, but I have a feeling you probably don’t want to go back. Can you trust me on this?”

“I… I guess I can, what do you mean by not wanting to go back? And what about Alex?” He asked.

“Humans have never experienced what a kind and friendly monster you are. I will vouch for you, with as much fame and prestige I have, and you being one of the reasons Alex returns, the humans will adore you as much as me. She will be fine. You will be with her on every step of the way.” Garris comforted him.

“Garris… you have been one of my few friends that… would go out of their way to talk to me, I… know Torril will never forgive you for taking Alex, in fact, she would like to see you dead.” Chelo mentioned. 

“Chelo… you knew I was heading there for her. I almost lost my mind, my purpose on getting her, but… when I was killed by Torril, she and Qinlan did something to me. They placed a mechanism on my soul, and I have not felt the same since. She told me about my soul… bravery.... And determination. Whatever they did to me, it made me more determined than ever to get her back.”

“Torril, killed you?... and then the two did experiments to revive you?” Chelo said in shock. “That is…illegal by the king’s order. No monster would revive a human. But… that means…. She wanted you alive, for some reason.” Chelo speculated.

“Chelo, I will never be able to comprehend why she did that. But what she did to me, reminded me of my goal here, get the girl, bring her to her real mother. If I was going to go, I wanted you to come with me, so you can learn about our people… since you did the same to me.”

Chelo nodded and looked out the window, watching the trees rush by, as the RV traveled quickly. Garris knew he was going to be vilified by all the monsters, and he needed to get back into human lands as quickly as possible. The hunter quickly glanced at Alex, who was sleeping. The sight comforted him, knowing she will soon be reunited with her real mother. Looking at her confirmed in his mind that his actions were necessary.

“How long until we are there?” Chelo asked, breaking Garris from his driving trance.

“Only a couple of hours, at this pace.” The hunter mentioned. The RV was surrounded by the darkness of the light. It’s headlights illuminated the road ahead.

“Garris! Do you see humans over there! They are waving!” Chelo yelped. The human noticed the two humans trying to get his attention, and slowed down the RV.

“Chelo, hide in the bathroom, I will deal with this myself. Chelo followed his orders, and stepped away from the passenger seat. He parked the RV soon afterwards. Two humans armed with rifles and military uniforms approached the vehicle.

“Is that you Gav?” Garris smiled. He was happy to see another human. They began to run swiftly to the RV, desperately knocking on the glass. He opened the door for the two, letting them in.

“Garris! You sure came in time! Hit the gas, we got to move!” Gav yelled. Garris shifted the transmission and floored the RV. Suddenly the lights revealed four flying monsters, Garris slammed the brakes, giving the monsters enough time to dodge the oncoming RV.

“Those bastards.” Gav yelled. “They swarmed us, and we had to evacuate the tower.” 

“It was just our luck you came” Corn said as well.

“Corn, you did nothing to help!” Gav yelled at him.

“I couldn’t see anything!” The private said.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked as she awoke, the young voice startled the two soldiers.

“Garris, you actually got the girl? You’re bloody hero!” Gav smiled. “What’s her name?”

“Alex.” Garris said.

“Alex, you are in safe hands.” Gav comforted the girl.

“Where’s Torril?” Alex questioned.

“Who’s Torril?” Gav asked.

“My mother?” She replied sarcastically.

“Alex, Torril wanted me and Chelo to take you on a trip, a little adventure.” Garris interrupted the two.

“She did?”

“Yes, think of it as a bonding trip.” The hunter replied.

“Oh… okay. How long will we be gone?” She asked.

“For some time. Until she calls back. I got her number right here.” Garris said. “Alex, please go to sleep, it is late.”

“Let me tuck you in.” Gav insisted. Alex returned to her bed, and the sergeant pulled the covers over her body. The vehicle remained silent until she fell asleep.

“Garris.” Gav quietly said. “Who are these Torril and Chelo people you talked about.”

“Chelo? Who said my name?” A voice called out from the restroom. Garris felt his stomach drop. Gav clutched his rifle.

“Who is in the restroom Garris?” Gav questioned. Garris stopped the vehicle, placing it on park, cutting the engine off.

“Why did we stop?” Corn asked.

“Because, I know who is in the restroom. And I need you Gav to lower your rifle.” Garris instructed.

“Alright.” He lowered his rifle. 

“Chelo, come on out. There is nothing to be afraid of.” Garris calmly said. The restroom door opened up slowly, revealing Chelo, the anthropomorphic cat monster. 

“A… monster…” Corn said to himself.

“It’s a monster!” Gav commented. Chelo’s eyes displayed worry, his ears bent backwards, as he feared the two new humans that stood in front of him.

“Relax everyone, he’s fine. Garris stood in front of Chelo, protecting him. He is the one who helped me get Alex.” Garris calmed the mood. He walked to Chelo and wrapped his arm around the monster’s shoulders.

“Garris… I cannot believe you would be so… friendly to a monster.” Gav sounded betrayed.

“Well, we met, and through some rather funny exchanges, we became friends. He saved me, as I saved him.” Garris explained. “I got him this RV, and he got me Alex.” Chelo looked at Garris with confusion.

“Garris…” Chelo murmured.

“It… spoke?” Gav’s tone expressed shock. “You can speak?”

“Yes… yes I can.” Chelo quietly said.

“Do not be afraid Chelo, I know these two humans here. They are good people.” Garris encouraged.

“Oh okay..” Chelo murmured.

“Hey, Chelo.” Corn approached the monster, he held his hand out for a handshake. The monster recognized the gesture, and shook his hand. “My name is Joseph Cornwall, they just call me Corn.” The private said.

“Nice to meet you Corn.” Chelo tried to hide a smile. 

“That’s a nice coat you have there.” He said.

“T...thanks.” The monster’s eyes were less afraid of Corn. Garris gave a look to Gav, who was still staring at Chelo. The monster slowly walked to the sergeant. Chelo held his hand out to him.

Gav grabbed his hand and shook Chelo’s. But as they shook hands, the ground vibrated horrifically, causing everyone to lose balance.

“What the hell was that?” Garris yelled. “We are almost to human territory…” Garris picked up his firearms and stepped outside, scanning the area. In the nighttime sky, Garris’ eyes spotted a large creature soaring the sky. It landed in front of him.

“Garrison Washington. The Hunter. The Hunter of monsters...murderer.” The large silhouette spoke, in a booming voice.

“Yeah, what’s it to ya.” Garris asked.

“You have taken something very important… she had made a personal call to me to deal with you. I was told of your past sins that you have done against monsters. The LOVE you have gained from them. You even killed a child boss monster, the most heinous crime!” 

“So? Your kind has killed many of ours! Including children, what makes me different from your kind. I am just as monstrous as you are!” Garris argued.

“You play with words-”

Suddenly the RV’s engine turned on, the lights, illuminated the large monster.

“What… are you?” Garris stared at the titanic goat monster. It had multiple wings on its’ back, with large sharp horns protruding from its’ head. The monster wore incredibly thick armor, with large pauldrons protruding from his shoulders. The RV's light made his golden hair on his head and face shimmer in the dark. His eyes stared directly into Garris, he could feel him peering into his soul.

“What am I? I am your sins, coming back to consume your soul.” The voice echoed through his ear drums.

“Asgore.” Garris focused onto the monster. He clutched his lever action rifle.

“You, know, my name?” He bellowed.

“I have heard of it.” Garris replied.

“Now, King of Monsters, what are you going to do? Kill me?” Garris laughed.

“No. Kill them. The soldiers of your people.” Asgore swatted the RV, launching it into the tree. The violent crash stunned Garris.

“No… no! No! Garris yelled as he ran to the remains of the RV.

“Alex! Alex!” He desperately called out. “Chelo!”

“G….Garris.” A familiar voice faintly said. 

“Chelo! Chelo!” Garris cried out.

“O..over here” The monster’s body sat by a tree stump. Garris ran to him. 

“Chelo… I can.. I can fix you…” Garris picked up the monster and held him in his arms.

“Don’t…. It’s too much…My body is weak… I never was a fighter. Heh.” Chelo said.

“I saw… Alex… get crushed...I am not sure… if the little girl… made it. Why would Asgore do such… a thing?”.” His body began to waver.

“Corn, and Gav… they are goners… as well.” 

“No….” Garris whispered.

“Garris... you promised to protect me….” The cat’s eyes began to cry. Garris’ felt the same way, as his eyes watered. 

“I did… but I failed…” Garris felt a tear run down his eye. He felt his monster friend get lighter and lighter.

“No… you not yet. My body may be done, but my soul still beats... Please, take my soul.... Absorb it… I know, we are not supposed to let it... happen, but do it… do it for me… and we’ll protect each other… trust?” Chelo’s body faded into dust.

“... Trust, Chelo? No!” Garris cried. A small white upside-down heart remained, Chelo’s boss monster soul. Garris cooed the soul into his hand. “Chelo…. I will keep you safe.” Garris whispered lightly. “My only friend.” He moved the soul into his chest… Fire burned within him… he felt the souls merging into one. Garris smiled, as he clutched his rifle. “I will...no we, will protect each other, and someday… we’ll see each other soon.”

“Ah, there you are…” Asgore landed in front of him. “I was looking for you. Seeing you have such a brave soul, I could only guess that you went to help the poor humans inside the vehicle.”

“You… you! Demon… you killed more than humans, you killed your own kind as well!” the hunter threatened. “My best friend died in my arms. And someone has to atone for that!” Garris felt the two souls attune to his body.

“You… you have.. Absorbed a boss monster soul?” Asgore questioned. Garris aimed at him and fired his gun, striking the center of his chest, penetrating the armor.

“The determination of two souls in one…” Garris said to Asgore. He cycled his lever action again, firing once more. Striking the boss monster again. 

“How are you.. Hurting me?” Asgore was impressed by Garris’ attacks.“Ah, I see, you attack the soul, how could I be so oblivious. Very well, a soul battle you want, a soul battle you will get!” Asgore summoned the seven souls from his body, they surrounded his white boss monster soul, which chained the human souls together. “The Hunter verses the King of Monsters..” Asgore announced. The gigantic monster summoned a battle trident.

Garris had no words to say to him. He aimed for one of the chains that bound his soul to a human soul, and fired at it. The chain broke, causing the blue soul to be released. This caused the other souls to spin uncontrollably, as if they want to escape from the monster's hold.

“How are you capable of releasing a soul from me?” Asgore said. “Enough, I will make the stars fall on you.”

Suddenly large magical stars were summoned above Garris. They slowly lowered to the ground. Garris had nowhere to hide from the attack. Each star collided with him, he could feel his body tear itself apart as the attacks were too powerful for him to handle.

“You still alive?” Asgore yelled. Garris slowly got up, he felt the attack’s toll on his body. He remembered Chelo, Alex and the soldiers, the people he had just killed. It filled him with the flames of determination.

“Yeah… what ‘cha gonna do about it.” Garris smiled. "Kill me?" Asgore grabbed Garris by the neck.

“Oh my...so much determination… Torril really did trigger something within you… what could it be?”

“I dunno… the fact you killed, my friends, and most importantly Alex!” Garris fired his revolver repeatedly at the boss monster, releasing him.

“I am impressed, an actual fight. Someone with an incredible amount of determination, conjoined with high amounts of LOVE. Your fair share of killing, and your determination… is a dangerous combination.” Asgore commented.

“Death… has it’s own reward right? Surely you know about it, Asgore.” Garris replied. Suddenly the monster charged at him, thrusting his trident rapidly, Garris dodged the volley of thrusts. He shot his revolver again, this time freeing another soul from the clutches of the boss monster.

“Garris… you think you can stop me?” Asgore asked, recovering from the hunter’s attack. Garris shot his rifle again.

“Enough talk.” Garris demanded. “One of us is walking away, and if I do… your people are next.”

Asgore summoned more stars from the sky, sending it down. He aggressively summoned fireballs as well, Garris was forced to run into the forest to seek cover from the attack.

“Why you running?” Asgore announced. Garris was launched back magically by the monster. He was shocked at the magic spell. “We’re just getting started” Asgore transformed his trident into a cannon, and blasted it at Garris. The human screamed as the powerful blast assaulted his soul. The hunter smiled as he got up, and dusted off his body. Looking at himself, he noticed his own orange soul, with Chelo’s in the center.

“I will bring what’s left of Alex to her mother…” He said to himself quietly. “Me and you, will do it together." Garris glanced at Asgore, who was preparing another cannon blast. The hunter fired his rifle at the cannon, disarming the monster. He then took another shot at the souls again, releasing a green soul from the chains. As he watched the souls spin in reaction, he noticed a red soul was attached, he was given an idea in his mind.

“The hunter…I will bring back all the souls that you have freed, starting with you.” Asgore charged at him, but Garris did not make any attempts to dodge him. He smiled at Asgore, as his body was slowly crushed. The boss monster released one of his hands, but held Garris by his neck with the other. Asgore threw his weapons away. But Garris had one hidden, with the air in his lungs wavering, he grabbed his knife, and cut Asgore’s hand, releasing him. He ran to his chest, and clutched the red soul that was chained to Asgore’s soul.

“NO!” Asgore yelled. Suddenly Garris' vision went dark.

“Garris… let’s go back together.” Chelo’s voice called out to him through the darkness.

Garris opened his eyes and faced a ceiling. When he sat up, the human was scolded by a familiar voice.

“ ‘man, calm down, I just brought ya back from da dead.” 

Garris felt a strong wave of Deja Vu hitting him. He looked at himself, and this surroundings and realized that he was back in Qinlan’s lab.

“Wait.. what? Dead?” Garris turned to the jellyfish monster. “I was never dead.” He stopped himself from saying any more words. Something happened when he broke that red soul. 

“Qinlan.” Garris said to him.

“Wh…. how do ya know mah name?”

“Stand back. I need to do something to myself. I am not going to hurt you.” Garris announced. The monster stepped back, and clutched a remote in his hand. The human took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He summoned his soul from within him, bringing it out from the chest. He opened his eyes to discover…. That is was orange and white, Garris' soul and Chelo's soul were still bound together. He was incredibly puzzled by how this phenomenon happened.

“ ‘Man… where did my mechanism go? Did it do that?” Qinlan pressed a button on the remote. It did nothing to the hunter.

“Qinlan. Get Torril. I want to talk to her privately.”

“ ‘Man, it looks like you have seen some stuff… I will get her.” Qinlan ran out of the room. Shortly afterwards, Torril walked in.

“Garris? You’re…. Up?” Torril said in a confused tone. Garris sat up and walked to her.

“Torril. I want to thank you.” He hugged her. She patted him in the back.

“Garris… I am sorry for what I have done to you, and the things we had to do to revive you.”

“No, do not be sorry Torril. I am better off because of it.” the two eyes locked together.

“Garris… something is different about you.”

“What do you mean?” Garris asked. He felt Torril’s hand on his chest.

“Oh...but… how? What….no!” Her voice strained. Garris stood back.

“It’s like you are a completely different Garris, with a boss monster’s soul. You are no longer the same one I fought just hours ago, you are not the same one we experimented on… and to make it more concerning… you have a boss monster’s soul absorbed, boss monsters do not just let humans absorb their souls like that!”

“Torril, I know this is all confusing, and you will not be able to understand how I became who I am now.”

“Garris… you are the first human to absorb a boss monster soul, at least in recent memory. So tell me, how did you get this soul?”

“My friends died, so I could live.” Garris replied. He did not want to divulge to her who soul it was.

“Your friends died... so you can live? I felt your soul, or souls, in this case, they have been through so much.” 

“Torril. I am just glad I am back here, with you, Alex, and Chelo. But… I cannot be happy like this forever, my soul, my determination still has a goal in mind.” Garris conceded.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I need to bring Alex to her real mother.” He mentioned. “Before you say anything more… I know you won’t let me take her. I know nothing good will come from taking her away from you. So now I want to find another way. I want to focus my efforts… in a better way.”

“Garris. You… have been through this before. It all makes sense now.”

“So, you know what I have been through then.” Garris asked.

“Yes. We are going to start anew. You, and me. Garris, this is why I wanted to revive you. You deserved a second chance, and I can tell, you were given more than that. Let’s not make the same mistakes like we did before.”

“Where do we begin then?” Garris asked.

“We meet some friends.” Torril smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did many rewrites of this chapter, a lot of it involved the laboratory scene, and the experiments done to Garris. Torril and Qinlan gave him enough determination to start a chain reaction, with her adding gasoline to the determination flames. Eventually with the death of his friends in the RV, Garris' determination was pushed into all time highs. Paired with his high LV, this would make him one of the most powerful beings on earth, with the absorption of a boss monster soul.
> 
> Please leave feedback/compliments/kudos as it would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I have another ongoing story titled, "Determined with Blindness" which I will be updating later in the week.
> 
> Here it is! http://archiveofourown.org/works/11419866
> 
> The next chapter will be coming late next week, if you are looking forward to it. Otherwise, have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the read, like I mentioned earlier, this is my first piece on this website. I have been lurking for a bit and wanted to join in the community. If you have any feedback, please, let me know. 
> 
> I will be posting chapter two soon, but after that, I will be posting new chapters every week. It is ongoing after all.


End file.
